Living Our Love Song
by nashvillefan12
Summary: Deacon and Rayna have a little fun together while on tour...but how long does it last?
1. Chapter 1

Rayna and Deacon walked offstage with big smiles plastered on their faces after a successful show. "What a rush, right?" Rayna removed the ear piece. She took a deep breath still taking in all the audience's energy, listening to them chant her name as the two of them made their way down the hall. Deacon smirked. "I'd say so. They love you." Rayna glanced up at him as she took a side step towards him to nudge him. "I don't know. I think those guitar skills of yours helped." He laughed as he scratched his chin acting shy. "Had to keep up with you." He replied to Rayna's compliment. A young woman was walking down the hall towards them. The young woman stopped them with an over excited greeting. "Deacon!" Deacon cocked his head, analyzing the woman. The young woman beamed. "I just wanted to say thank you again for last night. It was a lot of fun." Rayna wrinkled her nose and looked up at him, taking a step back. Deacon nodded casually. "Yeah, I'll see you around Darlin." The young woman gushed and kept walking. Deacon caught Rayna looking at him with her eyebrows raised. He stepped forward to walk but she didn't move with him so he turned to face her. "What?" Rayna smiled and did her best impression of the young woman. "Deacon I had so much fun last night." Deacon ran his fingers through his hair. "You were right, they love me here too." Rayna swatted his arm as he grinned from ear to ear. "Do you even remember her name?" He laughed and Rayna nodded. "That's what I thought." She took a few steps forward and he followed behind. "Don't tell me you've never had a one night." Rayna whipped her head around to face him, stopping both herself and him in their tracks. "Oh that's right, you were married to some boring politician." Deacon said jokingly. Rayna smiled. "I've had one nights, but I always remember their names." He shrugged. "Touche." She laughed. "Can we please get back to my dressing room so we can discuss set lists?" He nodded and followed her.

They sat down on her dressing room couch flipping through papers, writing things down and crossing them out. "If we close with Postcard to Mexico, I think the show will be a big hit for the second leg of the tour, don't you?" He stared into space as he nodded his head. "Mmmhmm." She placed the pen between her lips, thinking. "I don't know what to open with. We've always opened with the same song night after night. I think it's time for a change." He nodded his head. "Mmmhmm." Rayna crossed out something she had scribbled down earlier. "I wonder if Bucky would hate me if I schedule a rehearsal on a Sunday." He nodded his head again. "Mmmhmm." She slammed her notebook and pen on the table, startling Deacon. "Are you even listening to me?" He smiled at her, his eyes wide, throwing his fist in the air. "Annabelle." Rayna wrinkled her nose. "What?" He clapped his hands together. "That's what her name was." Rayna through her hands up in the air. "Who?" She was clearly frustrated at his lack of communication. "The girl, the one night stand." Rayna rolled her eyes. "Okay?" Deacon smirked as he reached up and brushed Rayna's face with his hand making Rayna feel uneasy. "You look a little jealous there Ray." Rayna grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away. "Oh please." She ran her hand through her hair. "Come on." She drawled in her accent, focusing her attention back to her notebook. "Can we please focus here?" He nodded, leaning back on the couch as he watched her continue to flip through papers.

He fidgeted while he listened to her ramble. "If we drop Already Gone from the opening-" She started to say before Deacon sat up and interrupted her. "Who was it? Your one night stand, was it someone I would know, someone from the band?" She smiled, cocking her head and tightening her lips. "Deacon." He rubbed his head with his hands. "Ray." She pushed her notebook away. "Come on. What does it matter?" He shrugged and looked away. "Was it Liam?" She pushed him off balance. "God no." He turned back to her. "Is it going to take me beggin' for you to tell me Darlin'?" She laughed. "That would be cute to see you pleading at me feet." He smiled and got down on his knees, clasping his hands together. "Please, please." She couldn't help but smile as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back up on the couch to sit next to her. "Stop, that is pathetic." He nudged her with his knee, looking into her eyes. "Are you ever going to tell me?" She shook her head. "No." Deacon smirked and nodded understandably. "Because it was a mistake?" She wrinkled her nose. "Isn't that what most one night stands are?" He laughed. "Are you afraid to tell me because you think I'll be jealous?" She raised her eyebrows. "Are you?" He raised his eyebrows right back at her. "Are you? Of Annabelle?" Her mouth dropped. "What? I already told you no." She twirled her hair around her finger. He leaned back on the couch and smirked with a satisfied look on his face. "You always twirl your hair when you lie. I don't believe you." She stopped twirling her hair and hid her face in her hands. "Deacon!" He laughed noticing how red and hot she was getting. "Look me in the eye and tell me you're not jealous." She brushed her hair out of her face and looked at him. "I'm not jealous." She spoke quickly, trying to be serious and hide the big smile on her face. "Mmmhmm." He mocked her. She stood up and started pacing as she grabbed the top of her shirt and pulled it away from her body, trying to fan herself. She was getting hot being put on the spot like that by him. He took pleasure in getting her flustered. "Rayna, come sit." He patted the cushion next to him. She shook her head, biting her lip and stopped pacing. She waved her finger at him forcefully, placing the other hand on her hip. "I am not jealous!" He threw his hands in the air surrendering to her. "Okay, I'm sorry."

She watched him, watch her. They stared at each other as if they were challenging one another. "You want to know why I'm not jealous?" He nodded his head as she walked closer to him. She placed her knee on the outside of his leg on the couch and then the other on the other side until she was straddling him. He raised his eyebrows as his muscles began to tense, not knowing where she was going with this. She slipped her hands through his hair playfully and then threw her hair over to one shoulder. He sat there very still and she bit her lip watching his eyes that were hooked on her, not daring to blink for fear of messing up this new found connection between them. He wasn't sure of this behavior of hers but he wasn't about to stop her. She waited a brief moment, thinking she might've taken this too far too soon but the heat was radiating making it difficult for her to think clearly anymore. "She doesn't get to do this right now." She placed both her hands on the back of his neck and leaned down to kiss him. He was taken back but he didn't hesitate to move his hands down her back. He moaned against her lips. She lowered herself on his lap until she could feel him hard underneath her. She pulled away from the kiss and laughed. He smiled and looked down. "She didn't do that that quickly either." Referring to the growth in his pants. The heat was still affecting her. His hands on her body only made her hotter. She couldn't take it any longer. "How about this?" Rayna grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off then quickly grabbed his hands, placing them on her body. "Did she do that?" He shook his head, swallowing hard. "Not like that." He ran his hands down her stomach until they reached the top of her pants. His fingers quickly found the button and undid it. "What about him?" Referring to her one night. "Did he do this?" Reaching his hand down in her pants, deep. She let out a soft moan as he teased her by removing his hand. "I don't remember you might have to do it again and remind me." He smiled as he repeated the action, this time longer and faster. She bit her lip trying to contain herself. Her legs shook, trying to keep her on balance. She leaned into him, kissing his neck as she whispered his name in his ear. She made eye contact with him briefly before her hands connected with the buttons on his shirt, undoing them one-by-one, quickly as if she were being timed. He smirked as he noticed her staring at his well-defined body. She ran her fingers down his body and then pushed her body closer to his. He found this as an opportunity to kiss her. She kept him distracted with her lips pressed against his while her fingers undid his belt and the top button of his pants. She giggled when she found the hardness in his pants with her hand. His eyes grew wide as she teased him with her hand. He moaned against her lips. His free hand stroked her back until his fingers unhooked her bra. He lowered her down on the couch, kissing her neck and traveling down her body with his mouth then sliding her pants off. She moaned, unable to control herself as the warmth of his breath and tongue found the right spots. She tried to gain control as her nails dug into his shoulder blades. Finally, he travelled up her body, removing his pants with her help and entered her. She wrapped her legs around him tightly, allowing him to go deeper.

Once they were finished, they laid there smiling. Deacon turned his head to face her. She had a satisfying look on her face. "We still got it." He said. She laughed. "Is that all you got?" She asked teasing him. He pulled away with a confused look on his face. Before he knew it, she was climbing on top of him and starting round 2.

After, she stroked his chest with the tips of her fingers. "Well?" She laughed. "Do I have anything to be jealous of?" He smiled as he shook his head. "No Darlin' you do not. She's got nothing on you." She tilted her chin up to kiss his cheek. "See I told you! And you have nothing to be jealous of either." He pulled his head away to face her. "Oh I think I do especially if you did that with him." She nudged her body closer to his. "I saved that for you." He smiled as his lips met hers. "You want to get out of here?" Her hand stroked the stubble on his chin. "Why are you afraid we might get locked in the arena?" He laughed. "It wouldn't be the first time now would it?" She shook her head. "Remember that time you sang at the Superbowl?" She bit her lip recalling the time. "You mean that time we got locked in the locker room?" He nodded. "That was your fault." She lifted her head off his chest. "My fault? You couldn't keep your hands off of me." He swept her hair out of her face. "There's just something about a woman in a jersey that a man can't resist." He smirked. "Oh well as I recall, that jersey wasn't on very long." They both laughed as she continued speaking. "How about that time we got locked in at the studio when we told Watty we were staying after to finish writing No One Will Ever Love You?" She laid her head back down on his chest. "I thought you wanted me to show you no one will ever love you like I do." She swatted his arm playfully. "What about the second CMA awards show we ever attended?" She tapped her finger on his chest. "That was the first year I won." He playfully nodded his head. "I believe there was a little celebrating done that night." She shook her head. "A lot of celebrating." She corrected him. "Don't you remember sneaking off from the after party? We barely made it to your pickup truck before we were undressing each other." He laughed. "Speaking of pickup trucks, remember that first night you got kicked out of your house and we performed at the Bluebird and then we hopped into the bed of that pickup truck." She nodded. "Yeah, that was a nice truck you had." He laughed. "That wasn't my truck." Her jaw dropped. "What?" "Darlin' you just hopped right up in that truck and dragged me with you. I wasn't about to tell you that wasn't my truck." Rayna cringed. "Tandy was right I am slutty." He kissed her neck. "Since when do you listen to Tandy?" She giggled as he flipped her over on her back and his facial hair brushed against her neck. "We could take this back to my room." He continued kissing her. "And I could make you breakfast." Her hands ran down his back. "Breakfast?" He laughed. "Well we could call room service." He stopped kissing her, waiting for an answer. She lifted herself up on her elbows. "Okay." His lip met hers again and his hand ran down her leg. "Deacon, if we're going to go back to your room, you're going to have to stop kissing me long enough to put clothes on and get up there." He pushed himself up off the couch and helped her up.

Deacon unlocked the door to his room and shut it quickly behind them. He placed Rayna between himself and the door, kissing her. Her fingers looped gently around his. He freed one hand from hers and placed it around her waist, pulling her closer to him, walking them backwards over to the bed.

The next morning Rayna was the first to wake. She leaned in closer to Deacon who was sleeping on his stomach peacefully and began singing in his ear. He jumped, clearly startled and she laughed. "Good morning." She smiled. "Morning." He rubbed his eyes. "Don't tell me you're tired." His eyes begin to focus and a smile came across his face as his hands wrapped around the back of her neck and pulled her closer for a kiss. "You promised me breakfast." She murmured against his lips. He laughed. "You're not going to let me starve are you?" She asked. He brushed his fingers through her hair, still preoccupied with kissing her. "No of course not." He rolled over on top of her and continued kissing her. "Deacon." He ignored her until he convinced her to stay in a bed awhile longer.

Later that evening, they boarded the tour bus, heading back home to Nashville. It was late and everyone was exhausted. Rayna glanced around at everyone settling in their seats for the long ride. She held her phone in her hand and felt it vibrate. She looked down and saw Deacon's name lit up on it. She looked in his direction before reading it and he nodded, encouraging her to read his message. The message read: Why don't you come over here and sit on my lap like you did last night?

She looked up and bit her lip, trying to hide her smile. She shook her head teasingly, standing up and heading out to the kitchenette. She heated up some hot water on the small stovetop. She picked up the kettle to pour herself a cup a tea but nearly missed the cup and burnt herself when she felt someone walk up behind her. She knew it was him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and swayed her. She turned to face him, grabbing his face in her hands and kissing him. He nodded his head towards the fridge. "How about a midnight snack?" He walked over to the fridge and opened the freezer, grabbing ice cream. He opened the fridge and pulled out whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

They sat down at the table in the back of the bus talking and eating ice cream. "Deacon!" Rayna laughed. Deacon looked at her confused. "What?" She shook her head. "You have chocolate on your face. I swear you are a child sometimes." She reached across the table and whipped his face with her napkin. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer for a sloppy chocolate kiss before she could get it all off with her napkin. She pulled away and licked her lips, smiling. She sat back down in her seat. He grabbed the can of whipped cream and squirted some into his mouth. She shook her head. "How old are you?" He smiled. She took a bite of her ice cream and winced in pain, grabbing the top of her nose, between her eyes. "Brain freeze!" She yelled. He laughed. "How old are you, Ray?" She shot him a playful look. "Old enough to do this." Then she grabbed the can of whipped cream, squirting a little on her two fingers and seductively licking them off. She watched him squirm in his seat. "You don't play very fair do you?" She shook her head, picking up the can of whipped cream once more and grabbing his wrist. She squirted a little on his fingers this time, licking it off his fingers. He closed his eyes trying to control himself. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me right now?" She nodded with a half smile. He yanked her across the table, sliding his hands up under her shirt. "Mmm." She hummed against his lips. She pulled away and stood up, leading him to a nearby corner. He backed her into the corner and she smiled, letting him take over what she started.

Once they arrived in Nashville the next day, they both went their separate ways. It was their first night apart from each other since they started touring. Rayna laid in bed wide awake that night, hoping Deacon would call. Eventually she got tired of waiting and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Rayna stopped by to see Tandy. "Daddy's been real persistent on this Cumberland project. There's no changing his mind." Rayna nodded as if she were 3,000 miles away. Tandy waved a hand in front of her face. "Rayna? Where are you?" Rayna blinked, realizing she stopped listening to Tandy rant. "Sorry." Tandy leaned forward. "What is going on with you?" Rayna shrugged. "I wish I knew." Tandy crossed her legs. "It's me. You can talk to me, you know?" Rayna nodded. "I've been so good ever since the divorce from Teddy." Tandy gave her a confused look. "Good? What do you mean by you've been good? No sex?" Rayna could always count on her sister's big and honest mouth. Rayna shrugged her shoulders. "Kind of." Tandy's eye grew wide. "Kind of not? Like you've been having a lot of sex?" Rayna rubbed her head. "You always twist my words and make me sound slutty." Tandy touched Rayna's arm. "Oh honey, if you would just spell it out, it would make things a lot easier." Rayna drew a deep breath. "Okay." Tandy sat patiently waiting, her foot swinging. "After the papers were signed, I had a one night." Tandy sat back in her chair, bringing her hand to her chest. "What? With who?" Rayna licked her lips. "This drummer of some band. He was at this Edgehill party and it just happened." Tandy shook her head. "Oh Rayna. Please tell me you weren't drunk and you remember his name." Rayna sighed. "Kyle, I think? That's not even the worse part. It was bad, really bad." They both sat in silence for a brief moment and then laughed. "I am so sorry." Rayna smiled. "It's kind of funny now that's it's over." Tandy continued laughing. "Was this some plan to get back at Teddy that backfired?" Rayna nodded. "I guess." Tandy grabbed her sister's hand. "I thought you were going to tell me you slept with Deacon." Tandy smiled and then noticed her sister pulled her hand away. "My, my, the look on your face tells me I pinned that one right on the nose." Rayna buried her face in her hands. "It wasn't to get back at Teddy, not with him. I wouldn't do that to Deacon." Tandy grabbed her sister's chin, lifting it to face her. "Sweetie I know." Rayna sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "God, Tandy. It was-" pausing to collect herself. "Amazing." Tandy nodded. "So where is he now?" Rayna cocked her head. "I don't know. It's like he couldn't keep his hands off me while we were out on tour and then as soon as we got back, I haven't heard a word from him. Maybe he's just comfortable with one nights now. Maybe that's all I am to him anymore. Just sex." Tandy bit her lip. "Come on. We're talking about Deacon Claybourne here. He was head over heels in love with you." Rayna leaned back. "Was." Tandy slapped her sister's knee. "And still is." Rayna brushed her hair out of her face and sat up to face Tandy. "I love him Tandy and I'm ready for whatever comes next. I'm done with the one nights and the meaningless sex. I just want to make love to the man I've been in love with my whole life, for the rest of my life." Tandy offered Rayna a sincere smile. "You need to go find him and tell him." Rayna stood up, wearing a confident look. "You're right." Tandy followed her to the door. "And don't come back until you two are together." Rayna turned and smiled, hugging her sister. "Thanks babe."

Rayna made her way to Deacon's. It was getting late and she didn't see his truck at his house. She decided to wait for him on his porch after calling his phone that went to voicemail. An hour later and he pulled up. She stood, smiling at him. "Hey." He didn't look too happy to see her though. "Rayna? What are you doing here?" Rayna took a step towards him cautiously. "I wanted to see you and talk." He sighed. "Can we do this another night?" Rayna watched him walk past her. "Sure, is everything okay?" He pulled out his keys and unlocked his door. He stepped towards her, brushing her hair out of her face and kissed her cheek. She stood there speechless as he continues to fidget with her hair. Their eyes connected and he kissed her lips this time. "Goodnight Ray." He let himself in the house and shut the door, leaving her more confused than she was when she got there.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later…

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

A piercing noise startled Rayna out of her sleep. It was her alarm clock ringing on her nightstand. She lifted her head slightly off the pillow and reached her hand over to turn it off. Her eyes small from squinting begin to focus. The bright red lights read 6:00am. It felt like she had just gone to bed after spending all night tossing and turning.

After she had put the girls to bed the night before, she sat on the couch with a cup of hot tea, writing in her notebook about everything that was weighing on her mind and somehow turned it into a song. She tucked her notebook back in her work bag and made her way upstairs to bed. Just as she climbed into bed, a text message came in from Tandy, reminding Rayna to meet her tomorrow morning. Rayna looked at her phone and ignored it, deciding to try to get some sleep before the dreaded day tomorrow.

She groaned and rolled back over on her back pulling the covers over her face. Every year this day came around and every year she regretted it more and more. Thoughts ran through her head, maybe if she lied in bed all day she won't have to face the world and be reminded of this tragic day. Those thoughts were soon interrupted with the sound of the house phone ringing. Another groan came from under the covers as she decided to ignore the call. A few minutes later the house phone rang again.

Little feet came thumping down the hall. "Mom?" Rayna pulled the covers down and noticed her oldest daughter standing in the doorway, holding the phone close to her shoulder. "Aunt Tandy is on the phone." Maddie walked towards her mother to hand her the phone. Rayna sighed as she sat up and grabbed the phone from Maddie's hand. Maddie plops down on the edge of her mother's bed, her feet swinging as she watches her mother.

"Hello." Rayna says into the telephone, her voice groggy.

"Are you still in bed? You didn't forget what today is did you?"

Rayna looks around her room searching for an excuse.

"No, of course not. Did you get the flowers?"

"I'll pick them up on the way. See you at 8?"

"I have to get the girls off to school and then I'll meet you there."

Maddie watches, concerned as Rayna tosses the phone down on the bed after saying goodbye. "Are you feeling okay?" A smile manages to find Rayna's face. Her hand reaches up and tucks Maddie's hair behind her ear. "I'm fine Sweetie." She tosses the covers off and walks over to her closet to avoid being analyzed by her 13-year-old. "I'm going to hop in the shower and I'll meet you downstairs." Maddie shrugs her shoulders and excuses herself.

Rayna stands in her closet staring at her clothes. Nothing in it feels right to wear on a day like today. Her feet decide to pull her back into her bedroom to her dressers. She knows it's not clothes she is going to look at but a photo of a woman on top of her dresser. She picks it up and smiles a small smile. "Morning Mom."

The photo of her mother was taken a week before she died. She recalled the day so well. Rayna was 12-years-old. She was upstairs in her room playing her guitar like she did every night before bed. The door to her room cracked open and her mother stepped in. She was all dressed up in a nice navy blue dress that came to her knees. A fur jacket was draped over her arm and the smell of her perfume lingered.

"Mama, I've almost written a whole song!"

Her mother offered a genuine smile. "That's great baby!" Rayna cocked her head to one side, batting her eyelashes and smiling back at her mother. "Think I can meet that music producer friend of yours?" Her eyes followed her mother as she sat down next to her and rubbed her back. "You know how your father is about you playing music. He doesn't believe in you like I do but that doesn't mean you should give up." Rayna sighed and stomped her feet in frustration. "How am I ever doing to be like Dolly if I only write music in my room?" Her mother took her face in her hands. "Baby, you are going to be a big star someday. People will be screaming your name and you'll be selling out those big arenas we both dream about." Her big eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Of course." Her mother squeezed her hand. "I happen to have my camera with me. Think I can get a picture of the big star with her guitar before she becomes too famous to hang around her mother?" Rayna rolled her eyes as her mother pulled her camera out and took a photo. She grabbed her mother's camera. "What are you doing Sweetie?"

"Taking your picture. You look really pretty tonight." Rayna snapped a photo then handed the camera back to her mother. Her mother squeezed her tight. "You are the best baby. I have to go now but you keep writing, my little star." Her mother exited the room.

Rayna placed the photo of her mother back on the dresser. Once she was showered and had the girls off to school she drove to meet Tandy at the cemetery. Prompt as usual, Tandy was waiting on Rayna with pink roses in hand standing next to their mother's stone.

Tandy bent down next to the grave, reading the dates marked on the stone. "Thirty years today. Can you believe it? Feels so strange." She shook her head in disbelief. A slight breeze blew through giving Rayna chills. She crossed her arms. "Talk about strange. This year I'm the same age she was when she died." Being in a cemetery was never comforting to Rayna, she found herself fidgeting with her hair and then bent down next to her sister. Tandy glanced over at her and nodded understandably. "I remember that feeling when I was 42." She could see Rayna shivering and the hair on her arms standing straight up. "Maddie is a year older than I was." A tear formed in Rayna's eye as she looked to the ground. "Oh Sweetie." Tandy wrapped her arms around her sister. "I miss her even though she lived her life running off half the time. I still miss her."

"I miss her too. Every day I walk pass her dressing room and think about her always putting on her make-up."

Rayna fidgeted with the flowers. "She always looked so pretty didn't she?"

"Yeah she did." Tandy helped Rayna arrange the flowers alongside their mother's stone. "Looks good. You ready to get out of here?" She stood up and offered Rayna a hand.

Rayna glanced up at her. "I think I'm going to stay a little longer but you go." Rayna shivered at the thought of being alone in the cemetery. Tandy noticed. "You sure?" Rayna nodded convincingly. "Yeah I'll be fine."

"Alright, well I have to go meet with Daddy about the Cumberland project. I love you." *hugging Rayna*

"Love you too." *squeezing her sister* Tandy looked down at the stone before turning to leave. "Love you Mom." She walks to her car and drives away.

Rayna traces the letters carved in the stone with her finger. A few minutes pass. The sound of an engine is heard behind her and then stops with the slamming of a car door. Peering over her shoulder, she sees a familiar looking man. Deacon. A flutter in her heart is felt as he walks closer to her. She watches him strut towards her wearing a black button down and jeans. His face is neutral but his eyes read concern and empathy.

She stands to greet him, turning away from him for a second to dry her crying eyes. Without a word, he wraps his arm around her and embraces her. Her arms find their way around his body. Her shoulder rises and then quickly drops as she releases a heavy sigh and melts deeper into his body, closing her eyes as she rests her head on his chest. She felt exhaustion taking over from her lack of sleep the night before. She inhales deep, taking in the scent of his cologne. It's comforting and familiar for both of them to be in each other's arm. She begins to mumble against his chest as he strokes her hair with one hand and holds her tight around the waist with the other. "Tandy sent you here to check up on me didn't she?" He lifts his chin on top of her head, resting it there briefly before kissing the top of her head. He felt himself becoming uneasy as he moved his head again snuggling into her neck. He couldn't get close enough to her. Her hand slide up his back trying to relax him and trying to relax herself. He sighed as her nails gently started to starch his back up and down. "No, I just had a feeling you would be here."

She lifted her head off his chest and dropped her arms then took a step back. Her forehead wrinkled as a look of confusion came across her face. "How did you know?" His eyes wandered over to a nearby stone, nodding his head in that direction. "I was here the other day visiting Vince and I saw the date on your Mama's stone. I knew it was today." Rayna could see the sadness in his eyes. She grabbed his hand knowing he had come there to comfort her but he needed her to comfort him too. "I'm sorry." He shrugged his shoulders and looked at her hand gently wrapped around his. His eyes briefly met hers. She had a sincere look in her eye that sympathized with him. He could feel tears forming in the back of his eyes so he decided to look away. She released his hand. He tried to take the attention off of himself. He bent down to her mother's stone. His hands brushed the flowers laid out in front of the stone. "These are some pretty flowers."

She bent down beside him, studying his face. "Thank you for being here. It means a lot Deacon. You didn't even know her and here you are." Her eyes tried to hold back the tears.

"Anytime." He gave her a reassuring smile. It killed him to see her like this. "So you wanna tell me what she was like?" Rayna let a small smile come across her face. "She was so carefree about everything. Never let Daddy get in her way." He let out a laugh trying to lighten the mood. "So she was a lot like you?" She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I guess so, probably where I get my rebellious ways from." A playful smile crossed his face. "You?" She pushed his arm knocking him slightly off balance. "Very funny." She laughed watching him trying to rebalance himself. "She was such a beautiful person. I really wish she was still here. Sometimes I feel like picking up the phone and calling her about one of her old recipes or the girls or just advice on life ya know?" She bit her lip. "But I can't." Her eyes darted to the ground then back at him as he whispers her name. "Ray." She shutters at the sincere tone in his voice. A tear comes running down her cheek. He places his hand on the small of her back. His touch is comforting to her as she begins to sob. "She was the biggest supporter of my music, always called me her little star. I wish she could be out in the crowd every night to see me perform, to see how far I've come. To see how far we've come." She feels her nails digging into her leg and releases them. He gently kisses her cheek. She feels her knees getting weak as his lips lingered on her cheek. He eventually pulls away. His eyes begin to search hers. She decides to break the connection as her eyes wander over his shoulder and into the distance. She finds the courage to speak. "I wish you called me when you came here to visit Vince. Is that why you avoided me the other night?"

He nodded. "I feel so guilty for what happened to him." He clenches his fists. The anger in his eyes turns to sadness. "You can't blame yourself you know? Vince was in a dark place." He feels the sting of her words and can't help but wonder if she's referring to himself. "So was I Ray, so was I."

"But you got better because you were willing to help yourself."

He tries to hide the puppy dog look on his face but before he knows it, he is speaking. "Because of you."

She watches him try to masks his expression.

"No Babe, because of you. You helped yourself get better."

"But I did it for you."

He pushed her hair out of her face and pauses waiting for her permission. The slight nod of her head and her eyes narrowing in on his lips is the only approval he needs. He leans in and kisses her. The blood rushes to her head as his hand slides to the back of her neck. Without thinking her hand creases his cheek, pulling him closer. His lips are soft and his breath taste good. They pull apart, he wipes the tear from her cheek and he grabs her hand. "You and me, we need each other. I just wish I handle things differently the other night." She strokes the stubble on his face with her other hand. "I came by to tell you that I wanted you and that I needed you, not just for the night but-" Looking around as she threw her hands in the air. "Until they bury me." He kissed the top of her hand. "Deacon, I love you and I want to be with you until the day I die." He sighed. "Ray." She bit her lip. "You don't have to say it back, not if you don't mean it. I just-" she paused. "Needed to let you know how I felt and I promise you, no matter what you say, it will not change the way that I feel about you." He smiled. "Rayna I-" She shook her head. "Really Deacon, I can take it. Whatever you have to say. Watching me from the sidelines with Teddy, it probably turned you off. You've probably moved on and we're probably just that couple that has sex, really, really good sex and moves on but I'm done with being that couple. I want to be with you and-" He surprised her with a long passionate kiss. "Can I talk now?" She smiled and nodded her head. "Do you know how long I've waited for this? Darlin' we are a hell of a lot more than sex. You and me we're living our love song." She reached up and kissed him. "I love you." He smiled, watching a tear stream down her cheek. "Hey." He took her face in his hands, wiping her tear. "I love you." Rayna snuggled her head into his neck, breathing in his sweet scent.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, they were snuggled on Deacon's couch. Deacon had his guitar in his hand, he started to strum. Rayna tapped her hand on her leg, curled up underneath her in time with the music as he looked in her eyes and sang.

Baby, when I look at you  
With your hair falling down in your baby blues  
Standing there across the room  
I get so lost in the way you move  
It makes me reminisce, back to years ago  
On a night like this  
Teary-eyed, as you took my hand  
And I told you I'd be your man  
So many thing have come, so many things have gone  
One thing that's stayed the same is  
Our love's still going strong

Baby just look at us, all this time and we're still in love  
Something like this just don't exist between a  
Backwoods boy and a fairytale princess  
People said it would never work out  
But living dreams, we shattered all doubts  
Feels good to prove 'em wrong  
Livin' our love song

Darling, when you look at me  
With my heart beatin' fast, and my shaky knees  
It's pretty hard to believe  
After all these years, I still need you this badly  
You're dancing in my arms  
With a spotlight moon and a sea of stars  
Oh girl we've come so far  
Everything I want is everything that you are  
Just wanna lay you down, say I love you  
Without a sound  
I think you know what I'm talkin' about

Baby just look at us, all this time and we're still in love  
Something like this just don't exist between a  
Backwoods boy and a fairytale princess  
People said it would never work out  
But living dreams, we shattered all doubts  
Feels good to prove 'em wrong  
Livin' our love song

Rayna turned his cheek towards her and kissed him. "That was so sweet babe." He shrugged his shoulders. "I want to make it up to you after the way I treated you the other night." "Stop beating yourself up. Just being here with you right now, being this close to you, that's all I need." He nodded, put down his guitar and stood up, offering her his hand. She looked up at him before taking it and saw the passion in his eyes again. The passion that they only had for each other. She took his hand and followed him to the bedroom. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. She pressed her forehead up against his. "Hold me." She pleaded, trying to get closer to him. He pulled her closer and kissed her. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. "I love you." She replied back. He began unzipping her dress, watching her shake it off her shoulders and fall to the ground as she stepped out of it. She quickly fluffed her hair, giving him time to let his eyes and hands take in her bare flesh. She smiled at his touch. She unbuttoned his shirt, helping him slide it off his broad shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She kissed him and steered him towards the bed. He sat down on the edge, allowing her to sit on his knee as she continued to kiss him. She lifted her neck allowing him to kiss his way down to her cleavage. She moaned and he smiled at the pleasure they were providing for each other. Her hand brushed against his knee and then up his leg. She could feel him squirming. She turned her body, pushing him down on the bed. She threw her hair over her shoulder and readjusted herself. He was getting anxious, grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her back down, closer to him. His hands stroked her back and then landed on her butt, giving it a gentle yet firm squeeze. She lifted her hips, allowing her hands access to undo the button and zipper on his jeans, sliding them off along with his boxers. He reached his hand down, removing her panties, quickly. She smiled against his lips noticing he was more than ready for the next step as he brushed it against her thigh. Not evening having to touch him, he was already hard. He flipped her on her back, taking one quick glance at her beauty, then kissing her lips. With one quick movement he was inside her, their hips moving in time. "Deacon." She said. "Mmm." He replied continuing to kiss her. "I love you." She parted her lips slightly and their tongues met. Her hands stroked his back and her nails scratched the surface of his skin as he changed the movement of his hips. He smiled, hearing her moan loudly. "I love you too, Ray."

The next morning he watched her sleeping until he saw her eyes flutter open. Before her eyes could adjust to the sunlight shining in from the window, he rolled over on his side and kissed her face all over. She giggled and ran her hand through his hair. He propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at her, pushing her hair out of her face. "Good morning Darlin'" They both smiled. "Good morning." She reached her hand up to stroke his face. "This is how I want to wake up every morning." Her hand slipped around the back of his neck, pulling him down to kiss him. "Mmm. I plan on making that happen." She giggled when he started kissing her neck.

Later that morning, they were sitting on the couch eating breakfast. He playfully fed her a bite of his scrambled eggs and she smiled with delight. "The best you ever tasted right?" She nodded. There was a brief moment of silence until Deacon cleared his throat to speak. "Ray." Her eyes immediately searched his at the sincere tone in his voice. "Yeah Babe?" He adjusted the collar on his shirt, nervously. "There's something I want to talk to you about." She cocked her head and winced, waiting for the bomb to drop. It always seemed like they got this close and something bad happened every single time. "Sounds serious." He shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "It is." She sat up straight, holding on to his every word. "You know that Cumberland project your dad has been working on?" She shook her head slowly, unsure where he was going with this. "Yeah, Tandy has been helping him. Why?" He placed his empty plate down on the coffee table and stood up, walking over to a drawer and pulling out an envelope then returning to the couch. "I received this notice the other day in the mail." Rayna opened the envelope, her hands shaking. She knew when it came to her father and Deacon, they didn't exactly see eye to eye. Her father always tried to put a wedge in between her and Deacon but lately he seemed more content. Her father was actually speaking to her civilly, it was like he did a 180. As she read the papers, she gasps and covered her mouth with her hand. "It says the baseball stadium is going in a block from here and they're demolishing your neighborhood to pave it for parking." Deacon nodded. Rayna slammed the papers down on the coffee table. "They can't do that! You live here! They can't just tell you to get out." Deacon pointed to the papers lying on the coffee table. "It's a legal document, Ray. I have a month to move." Rayna ran a hand threw her hair. Deacon grabbed her arm and rubbed his hand down it, trying to calm her down. He smiled. She looked at him confused. "Why am I the only one that seems upset about this?" Deacon's smile grew wider. He grabbed the papers and waved them in the air. "This is the escape I've been looking for. Two months ago I put my house up for sale and got no bites on it. This right here is my fresh start." She looked more confused. "Deacon, what about us? You're not going to leave town are you?" He leaned closer to her wrapping his arm around her, kissing the top of her head. "Darlin' I would never leave you. I'm going to start looking for places. Nashville has some really good real estate and I think it'll be good to get out of this place." He looked over at a nearby wall. "Every day I see that nick in the wall over there and I'm reminded of that time I lost control when I was drinking and I sit here every morning at this coffee table that wobbles because I kicked the leg when I had too many. I need a new place with new memories." He grabs her chin. "New memories of us." He kisses her lips. She smiles. "You can move in with me. I would get to wake up every morning to the man I love and the girls would love to have you there too." Deacon laughs. "In Belle Mead? Ray, as much as I want to wake up to you every day for the rest of my life, I don't think waking up in the same bed you and Teddy once shared is exactly the new memories of us that I'm looking for. Besides, have you met Mama Claybourne? She would have a fit if we were living together without a commitment. She's a very traditional southern woman." She pulls away from him. "Do you want a commitment?" He licks his lips. "Of course." She snuggles her head in the crock of his neck. "All you have to do is ask and I'm yours." He grabs her hand and gives it a squeeze. "There's nothing I want more than you and me and the girls to be a family." He turns his head to kiss her cheek and she smiles. "I've never met your mama but I feel like I know her. She used to write me letters when you were in rehab to thank me for my support." "She did? Well maybe it's time y'all met. My sister helps take care of her. They would love to meet you and the girls. Think we could pick the girls up from school and take a weekend trip?" She smiles. "I think we can arrange that."

Later that afternoon, Rayna picks the girls up from school. They climb into the SUV with big smiles on their faces. "Hey girls, how was school?" Daphne starts rambling about her day and Maddie sighs waiting for her turn to speak. "Thank God it's Friday." Rayna laughs. "I was thinking maybe the four of us could take a road trip this weekend, if you're up for it." Daphne smiles. "I thought you didn't go out on tour until next week?" Maddie jumps in. "Wait, the four of us?" Rayna glances up at them in her mirror. "This isn't work related, it's family time-" She pauses. "With Deacon." She waits for a response from them. "You're together? Maddie did you hear that? Mom and Deacon are dating!" Maddie nods her head. "Yeah, that's great. I mean it's about time." Rayna can't help but smile. "You girls have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." "So where are we going?"

"Deacon and I thought it would be nice to meet his family."

"But we already know Scarlett."

"Well we're going to meet Deacon's mom and his sister, Scarlett's mom and grandma and Maddie's Aunt and Grandma." Maddie readjusted her glasses. "That sounds like a good idea."

They head home to pack their bags. Deacon arrives an hour later and he waits patiently in the livingroom on the sofa. Rayna joins him. She plants a kiss on his cheek. "I'm so excited for this trip." He nods his head. "Me too." He grabs her hand as the girls come running down the stairs with their duffels bags in hand. The two of them stand. "Let's go!" Daphne says energetically. Rayna pulls Deacon close to her. "Hold on a second girls. I just want to make sure you're okay with this, with us being together." The two girls look at each other and nod. "We're happy for you guys." Maddie says. "Extremely happy." Daphne adds. "And I'm really looking forward to meeting my family." Maddie beams. Deacon and Rayna both smile. "They're going to love you, all of you." Deacon says.


	5. Chapter 5

Rayna's knees start shaking as she opens the door to the truck and climbs out. She's been in front of a room full of screaming fans before and that never seemed to bother her but meeting Deacon's mom was very important to her. She wanted so badly to make a good impression and hoped his mother wouldn't think less of her when she found out Maddie was Deacon's child that she kept from him for 13 years.

She sees an older woman sitting outside on the front porch. Deacon notices Rayna frozen in her tracks and hooks arms with her. He kisses the top of her head to calm her nerves. "It's okay Darlin'." Rayna takes a deep breath as they walk up to the front porch followed by the two girls. The older woman sits on the porch swing, her face lights up as they get closer. Deacon smiles back at her. "Hi Mom." The older woman holds out her arms for a hug. "Oh my baby, it's so good to see you. Your sister said you called her earlier about coming up and I said I was going to wait on this porch until I saw you drive up." He bends down and she squeezes him tight. Rayna looks on with a smile on her face and joy in her eyes. Deacon stands back up and looks back at Rayna and the girls then focuses his attention back on his mother. "There's some very special people I'd like you to meet." The front door opens and Deacon's sister, Beth steps out. "Is that my little brother's voice I hear?" She hugs him and kisses his cheek. "It's good to see you stranger. You look good too." She pats his shoulder. He smiles and nods his head. "Thank you." Beth recognizes Rayna and pulls her into a hug. "Oh and Rayna, it's been so long! You look as beautiful as I remember." Rayna blushes. "Thank you Beth. So do you."

Deacon's mom pats the seat next to her. "Beth, dear, come sit. Deacon was just about to introduce me to these three beautiful young ladies." Beth takes a seat, crossing her legs. Deacon grabs Rayna's hand in his. "Well Mama-" Deacon starts to say. He looks over at Rayna and can't help but smile. "This is Rayna. Rayna this is Mama Jean." Beth nudges her mother. "You remember him coming home gushing about Rayna Jaymes?" Jean laughed. "Of course, she's all he ever talked about." Deacon laughs. Rayna finds the courage to let go of Deacon's hand to take a step forward and extend her hand. "Nice to meet you." Deacon's mother shakes her head. "Oh honey, I only do mama bear hugs." She opens her arms and embraces Rayna. She pulls her close enough to whisper in her ear. "I've been listening to your albums for 20 years!" Rayna lets out a nervous laugh. "Well thank you." Rayna stands back up and Deacon puts his arm around her waist. Deacon turns to the girls. "And this is Daphne." Daphne steps up and leans over to hug Jean and Beth. "Well aren't you the cutest?" Jean adds. They all laugh.

Maddie stands behind Rayna and Deacon, her legs awkwardly crossed and her hands fidgeting. Rayna can tell she's nervous too. "And this is Maddie." Jean gasps and puts a hand over her mouth. She turns her attention to Rayna. "You mean Madeline?" Rayna nods. Jean continues. "You remembered?" Rayna smiles and nods again. "Remembered what?" Deacon asks confused. "Does she belong to Deacon?" His mother asks, ignoring Deacon's question. "Yes." Rayna says simply. Both Rayna and Jean get teary eyed. "Oh sweetie. Come here." She holds her arms open for Maddie as she cries. Rayna wipes a tear from her eye. "How did you know?" Deacon asks, still confused. "When your mom wrote letters to me while you were in rehab, she would always signed them Jean Madeline Claybourne. So when I found out I was pregnant and I was pretty sure she was yours, I knew I couldn't give her your last name without you finding out so I named her after your mom's middle name." Deacon smiled and kissed Rayna's forehead. Beth wiped a tear from her eye and held her arms open for Maddie. "I hope you don't think your family is a bunch of cry babies." They all laughed. "Well it certainly is nice to meet y'all." Jean said.

They all went inside and got acquainted with one another. It was getting late. Deacon showed the girls upstairs to the guest room so they could go to bed after a long day at school and traveling. Jean and Beth made their way to bed too. Rayna followed Deacon down the hall, hand-in-hand to his old bedroom. They both sat on the bed. Rayna placed her hand on top of Deacon's sitting on the bed. She leaned in and pressed her forehead to his. "I love your family." He smiled as he pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her. "They love you." She squeezes his hands. "We should probably get ready for bed." Deacon nodded his head. "I'll be on the couch if you need anything." Rayna cocked her head. "Say what?" He laughed. "Mama's rules, if you ain't married, you can't sleep in the same room. I'm actually surprised how well she took to the idea that we have a child outside of wedlock." Rayna gave Deacon a pouty look with puppy dog eyes. Deacon stroked her cheek. "Darlin' don't look at me like that because I might not be able to leave this room. I told you, she's a very traditional southern woman." She sighed. "Alright." He stood up, then leaned down and kissed her. "Goodnight." He said. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Wait." She stood and kissed him passionately. He pulled away, closing his eyes. "You are making this very hard for me, Ray." Rayna smiled and kissed him again. "I love you." He bit his lip then pulled her closer for one more kiss. "God, I love you." She smiled. "Goodnight." He slowly walked over to the doorway and turned around to look at her one more time. "Goodnight Darlin."

The next morning, they gather around the breakfast table full of Deacon's Mom's good southern cooking. "This is the best breakfast I've had in my entire life!" Daphne beams before biting into her last piece of bacon. Everyone laughs. "Everything was so good. I don't think I can eat for another week!" Maddie says, pushing her empty plate away and leaning against the back of the chair. "Maybe you girls would like to work some of the breakfast off at the mall?" Beth asks leaning into the girls. Maddie quickly sits back up. "The mall? Can we mom?" Maddie begs. "Yeah can we mom?" Daphne begs too. "Oh boy, I remember Beth taking Scarlett shopping. She had to be the most stylish little girl in town." Jean laughed. "Now we need to go!" Daphne smiled. "As long as you behave for your Aunt Beth." Beth smiles. "They'll be fine." Maddie pushes her chair out. "May we be excused?" Maddie asks before standing up. Deacon nods. The girls clear their plates and disappear upstairs.

"They are so adorable. Reminds me of Scarlett when she was their ages. Every Sunday she would put on her rhinestone boots and sing into her hairbrush pretending to be Rayna Jaymes and now thanks to your new record label, she's following in your footsteps. I can't thank you enough Rayna." Rayna smiled at Beth. "She is so talented just like her Uncle." Rayna feels Deacon squeeze her hand under the table. "Beth, Sweetie." Jean interrupted. "Yes Mama?" Beth turns her attention to her mother. "Can you tell me what is wrong with your brother's head? Why on earth hasn't he brought this sweet lady here sooner?" Rayna blushed and Deacon smirked then leaned over and kissed her forehead, making her blush more. "I don't know, Mama but he better hold on to her." Jean nodded her head. "You got that right."

After breakfast, Beth took the girls shopping. Deacon and Rayna did up the breakfast dishes and then Deacon showed her around more. They walked hand-in-hand down to the field out back. "It's so peaceful and quiet out here. Almost too quiet. You should've brought your guitar." He laughed. "I can think of other ways to drown out the silence." He raised his eyebrows as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to kiss her. She pulled away and smacked her lips together. "I thought your Mama didn't approve of this-" She paused. "Behavior." She smiled playfully as she wiggled out of his arms. He grabbed her by the belt loop, pulling her closer to him this time. "What Mama don't know, won't hurt her." He began kissing her neck as he slipped his hands in the back pockets of her jeans, feeling her butt in his hands. He used this as an advantage to pull her even closer to him until there was no empty space between them. She giggled when she felt him against her.

A few minutes later he pulled away and grabbed her by the hand. "Come on." He said, leading her out of the field, back up towards the house. "Deacon, where are we going?" She asked following behind him. He yanked her arm, catching her up to him and then placed his hand on the small of her back, he kissed the top of her head as they kept walking. "Right here." He pointed to a hammock hung in between two trees. It was a good 50 yards from the house. "A hammock? You're kidding right?" He smirks. "This is the closest we're going to get in the next two days and I don't know about you but I missed you next to me last night." She nods her head. "I missed you too." He helped her climb up in it and then slid in beside her. He reached his hand behind her head and kissed her passionately. Her fingers eagerly raked through his hair until things got a little handsy. He slipped his hand under her shirt and felt her breast in his hand. She dipped her hand into his pants, let it linger there as she heard a sigh escape his lips, knowing he was losing control. After a few minutes of teasing each other, they laid there, cuddled up to each other. "You know I never knew my mom's middle name was Madeline." She laughed. "After what just happened, that's the first thing that pops into your head?" He shrugs and remains silent. She lifts her head to face him. "Are you mad about it?" He tucks the hair flopping in her face behind her ear. "No I think it's great you did that for me. In fact I love the idea and I think the girls are fitting in real well with the family don't you?" Rayna nods and smiles playfully as she strokes his beard. "What?" he asks. "You talking about family, it's nice." He smiles bashfully and then leans in and kisses her until they are interrupted with a woman calling his name. "Deacon." He sits up and looks at his mom. "Yes Mama?" The older woman walks closer to them. "I need to see you for a minute." Deacon stands up. "Yes Ma'am." Deacon starts to walk away but looks back at Rayna. Her eyebrows are raised and her hand covers her mouth, trying to hide a smile. They both wonder how much the older woman saw.


	6. Chapter 6

Deacon decides to sit nervously on the bed in his mother's bedroom, waiting to see what his mother has to say. He watches her pace. "Son, you've known that girl for a long time, ain't that right?" Deacon nodded. "Well then what are you waiting for?" Deacon looked at her confused. "Waiting for?" His mother threw up her hands and shook her head. She walked over to her safe, sitting on the floor by her dresser and grabbed something out of the safe, locked it back up and walked over to the bed to sit next to her son. "Listen, your Grandpa bought this for your Grandma. Now, they were together for 68 years so don't go taken this ring for granted ya hear? This ring is a symbol of true love and I saw that the moment I saw you two walked up to the front porch, hell I saw it 20 years ago in a music video. I knew that wasn't acting going on between ya'll, it was love." Deacon smirked. She was right and she was determined to see them married, he knew that by the way she let the word "hell" slip out of her mouth. She never used that word or swore period. He admired the ring. "It sure is a beauty, Mama." He sighed thinking about how happy he and Rayna are right now. His mother put a hand on his back. "Yes it is. I want you to hold on to it and when you think the time is right-" she paused and patted the top of his hand. "Well let's not wait too long now." She winked. He laughed as the stood up from the bed. He pulled her into a hug. "Thank you."

Later, Deacon and Rayna were washing and drying the dinner dishes. Deacon turned to put a plate away in the cupboard. "So?" Rayna winced. "Is everything okay between us and your mom?" Deacon turned towards her and smiles. "Yeah, everything is fine." Rayna washed the last dish, placing it in the drainer. "Really? She still likes me?" Deacon walked closer to her. "Babe, I told you, she loves you." He threw the towel down on the counter and wrapped his arms around her waist, continuing to speak. "Almost as much as I love you." He leans in and kisses her. Rayna smiles. "Mmm." She melts into his body. He pulls away and looks in her eyes. "I love you." She says. She leans in for another kiss. "I wish we were back at my place in my bed right now." She laughs. "You mean, you didn't enjoy the hammock?" He smirks. "That was fun but I'd like to spend a little bit more time holding you-" He pulls her closer. "And kissing you." He kisses her again. "And loving you." He gives her a small peck this time. "I like the way that sounds." She smiles as she brushes her hand against his cheek.

After a little more kissing in the kitchen, they decide to join everyone else in the livingroom. Beth came downstairs carrying two guitars. "Look what I found." She announced. Deacon laughed and shook his head. "Oh man, I think that old guitar has seen better days." Deacon said as he grabbed one of the guitars that Beth handed him. "Hey now, you used to call that your lucky guitar. That's the guitar you auditioned with in Nashville at your first big gig." Jean piped up. Beth giggled. "I'm pretty sure that's not why he called it his lucky guitar, Mama. I think the ladies that flocked to him when he played it made it his lucky guitar." Rayna nudged him and smiled up at him. "Ouch." He said as he felt her elbow stab his ribs. After he recovered from the pain, he wrapped his arm around Rayna and kissed the top of her head. "This guitar got me through my first audition in Nashville which led me to you." She playfully pushed him away. "Nice save." Beth held the other guitar. "This is Scarlett's old guitar and I hear you girls are pretty good." Beth set the guitar in between the two girls. Maddie picked it up and strummed a few chords, Deacon followed suit. Deacon looked around the room and smiled. He started strumming a familiar tune. He saw Beth's face light up. "Oh Rayna, do you remember this one?" Beth asked. Rayna laughed. "How could I forget? We went to that karaoke bar on Broadway. I was barely 17, how did we manage to get in?" Beth shrugged. "I'm almost 17." Maddie chimed in. "And you will not step a foot in a bar until you're 40." Deacon spoke up. Rayna turned to her girls. "Do what your mama says, not as she does, okay girls?" Daphne and Maddie both smiled. Beth joined Rayna as they started singing together as Deacon strummed.

Deacon handed his guitar to Daphne so the two girls could sing a song. Rayna caught Deacon smiling out of the corner of her eye. She turned to face him and smiled back at him. He placed his chin on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. She grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. They swayed together to the music.

Later that night, Deacon and Rayna walk downstairs into the livingroom where Jean and Beth are sitting up after putting the girls to bed. "They're little heads hit those pillows so fast. Must be all that shopping and singing." Rayna laughed. "I'm beat myself. Goodnight ya'll." Beth headed to her bedroom. Jean sighs. "I can't believe ya'll are leaving tomorrow." Deacon bends down next to Jean, taking her hand in his. "I know Mama." Rayna sits down on the couch and watches the two interact. "There's actually something I need to tell you. When we get back to Nashville, I'm going to start looking for a new place to live." Deacon's mom smiled. "Together? You two decided to get married?" Deacon laughed and Rayna smiled remembering how traditional Deacon told her his mother was. "No, just me for now." Rayna stood up, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "Excuse me." She said before opening the front door and stepping outside.

Soon Deacon disappeared and went after her. She sat on the porch swing and he joined her. "Hey." He said trying to make eye contact but she looked away, a tear strolled down her cheek. "Look at me. What's wrong?" She shook her head. He rubbed her back. "Ray, please." She turned towards him and sighed, finally able to speak. "What are we doing?" Deacon stopped rubbing her back and sat up straight, taken back. "What do you mean?" Rayna shrugged. "This. I mean I love you but-" He put his hand over his mouth, unsure what was happening. "But what?"


	7. Chapter 7

Rayna licked her lips. "We can't make a relationship work bouncing between two houses. Maybe 20 years ago we could, but now there's the girls and our career. We're out on the road half the time, when we're in Nashville, I just want to be home." Deacon nodded his head and looked away. Rayna continued. "Maybe we just need some time to step back and rethink everything." Deacon stood up. "Sure." She looked at him, concerned. "Deacon, please don't take this the wrong way. I still want to be with you. I just think we need some time to think about what our next step is." Deacon shoved his hands in his pocket, shifting his weight on his feet. "I already know what I want, Ray. I want you and you "say" you want me so what's the problem here?" He makes quotation marks with his hands. He continues. "I told you from the beginning I need a fresh start." He starting waving his hands in the air in frustration. "I don't really much care if we're living in my damn truck, as long as we're together, making a new beginning for ourselves, that's all that matters to me but you take all the time you need." He turned and grabbed the door handle. "Where are you going?" She sobbed. "I'm going to try to get some sleep. We can discuss this when we get back to Nashville or whenever you're ready, I guess." He opened the door and went inside. She sat outside on the swing for a few minutes, collecting herself. Jean had already gone to bed. Rayna walked inside and felt her way around in the dark. She found her way to the couch and bent down next to it. Deacon was laying down, covered up in a blanket. "Goodnight." She cautiously touched his arm with her hand. He didn't reply, she stood up and walked over to the stairs. Before she got to the second step, she heard him stirring on the couch. "I love you, Ray." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you too." She kept walking up the stairs.

In the morning, Deacon was packing up the truck. Rayna stood on the front porch watching him. She knew he was still upset with her and she had hurt him. He shut the car door and walked towards the porch, his head hung low and his eyes focused on the ground. Jean opened the front door, startling Rayna. "Good morning." Rayna faked a smile. "Morning." Deacon walked up on to the porch. "Morning Mama." Rayna looked down, feeling his anger towards her when he said good morning to his mother but not her. "Deacon." Jean said. "Beth and the girls are out back. They want to go down to the field before they have to leave. Beth mentioned hooking that little old wagon up to the back of the tractor and giving them a ride but I think they need some of those muscles of yours." Deacon nodded and headed out back.

Rayna looked up at Jean. "You seem quiet today. Everything okay, Dear?" Rayna nodded her head. "Yeah." She said in her most chipper voice she could fake. Jean grabbed Rayna by the arm. "Why don't you come inside with me? There's something I would like to share with you while we're alone." Rayna hesitated, wondering what it could be. Jean opened the door and Rayna reluctantly followed her.

Jean led Rayna upstairs to her bedroom. She opened her safe and pulled out two envelopes then sat down next to Rayna on the bed. "I want you to read these." She handed Rayna one of the envelopes full of letters. Rayna pulled one out and began to read it. "These are all my letters I wrote to you while Deacon was in rehab." Jean nodded. "I kept them, every single one because even through writing I could feel how much you loved my son." Rayna's eye got teary and she nodded. Jean handed Rayna the other envelope. "I kept this one aside because it was special." Rayna studied Jean's face. Jean smiled, encouraging Rayna to read it out loud. "Dear Miss Jean, I checked Deacon into rehab a few days back. He had been on a binge for five days straight and three days ago, I found him passed out, face down in his driveway. It broke my heart to leave him at the institution but I can only hope he gets better. I went to see him today for the first time since I checked him in. We sat inside the cafeteria and he's eyes were so clear, the clearest I've seen them in months. We talked about our future and he says he wants to get better so he can take me to meet you one day. It seems like he might be back on the road to recovery. He doesn't want to be there but he knows he has to be for now. I told him he has to stay strong and he can get out. I have faith that he'll keep his promise to get better and that one day I'll get the chance to meet the woman who raised the man I fell in love with. With love, Rayna." Rayna buried her face in her hands and wept. Jean grabbed Rayna's wrist and pulled her close, wrapping her arm around Rayna. "You put all your faith in him and here the two of you are, after all these years still in love, and I got to meet the woman who saved my son and I don't know how to thank you." Rayna looked up at her and she had no words. She hugged Jean and they both cried.

That afternoon, Deacon packed the last of their things into the truck and they all gathered on the porch. They said their goodbyes and hit the road. Deacon and Rayna put on their best happy faces for the girls. Once they arrived in Nashville, they dropped the girls off with Teddy. Rayna climbed back into the truck after saying goodbye to her girls. She looked over at Deacon who was staring out the window. She sighed. "I'd really like it if we could go back to your place tonight, if you'll have me." Deacon turned his head towards her and nodded slightly. He turned the key in the ignition and drove off.

Rayna stood in the kitchen, making herself a cup of tea. Deacon walked into the kitchen a few minutes later and sat down at the messy table where they dropped their things they hadn't unpacked from their trip. Rayna handed him a cup and joined him at the messy table. She sipped her tea and gazed around the room. They sat in silence for a while. "It's hard to believe you'll be leaving this place in just a few weeks." Deacon nodded, they continued to sit in silence. Deacon's eyes scanned the room. All of a sudden he smirked. "Do you remember buying me that dishwasher?" She smiled, remembering. "Well we'd come home from being out on the road and you still had dirty dishes left in the sink from before we left! I had to do something. You know me and dirty dishes. I can't stand them." Deacon smiled. "Yeah, well don't forget Vince was living with me back then. He could've done them up while I was away." Deacon smile faded into a frown. They fell into silence again, both awkwardly sipping their tea. "I'll never forget that night my first album went platinum. You convinced me to come home with you to celebrate and you said you had the whole place to yourself that night." Deacon chuckled. "I called Vince and told him about your album and that we were going to celebrate, I thought that was code for stay out, I didn't know he was going to show up at the house with fifty people to celebrate." Rayna laughed. "He always knew how to show up at the wrong time. Remember when we sang at the President's Ball when the President was in town? Vince told security he was my boyfriend and they believed him!" Deacon laughed. "Was that the time he got locked out of the auditorium and ended up opening the stage door?" Rayna rocked back and forth, holding her stomach from laughing so hard. "We were in the middle of a song and he just stumbled onto the stage." Deacon shook his head, still laughing. "Oh boy, I think the first words out of his mouth were 'Sorry Mr. President. Hey Deacon, check out Mrs. President, she is looking fine.'" Rayna smiled at Deacon. "He certainly is missed." Deacon sighed and nodded his head. "Just goes to show that life is too short." He searched Rayna's eyes. "I'm sorry for being so angry with you. If it'll make you happy, I guess I could move in with you temporarily until we figure out our next step. That way we're not bouncing between two houses." Rayna grabbed his hand. "Babe, I understand you wanting a fresh start in a new place and I think you should have that. I want that too. I want to come home to you. I want us to grow old on a porch swing, and a big backyard where the girls can play and a nice, cozy bedroom we could share. I just think we need to adjust first and I'm not saying you have to live at the house for a long time just until we figure things out, ya know?" Deacon squeezed her hand and like a magnetic reaction, their lips found one another's. Deacon smiled. "Every time I kiss you, I come home to you." Rayna blushed. "I love you." Deacon grabbed her knee. "I love you."

They sat at the table for a while longer. Rayna sighed. "I wanted to tell you, I came inside this afternoon and heard you and my mom talking upstairs. It sounded intense. Is everything okay between you?" Rayna grabbed his hand. "It couldn't be better. I love your mom." Deacon sighed and then smiled. "Well that's good because you two are the two most important women in my life." She nodded and sipped her tea. "So you want to tell me what she said?" He asked, hoping his mother didn't bring up marriage to Rayna like she did him. Rayna set her tea down and walked over to him. He pushed out his chair and she sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "She just reminded me why I love you so much."


	8. Chapter 8

Rayna grabs Deacon's collar, pulling him closer for a kiss as they stand outside by Deacon's truck. "So Belle Meade tonight?" Rayna asks. Deacon draws in a deep breath and nods. "Yeah." Rayna cocks her head. "You sure?" Deacon fakes a smile. "I'll be there. We'll make it work." Rayna smiles uneasy back at him as she fidgets with something in her pocket. "I wanted to give you a little something as a thank you for doing this for me." She pulls out a key. "Thank you." He leans in and kisses her. "Mwah. Bye babe." Deacon climbs into the driver's seat. She holds the door open with her hand. He grabs her for one more kiss. "I'll see you later Darlin'." She shuts the door and watches him drive off.

She returns inside to make herself look presentable then heads over to see Tandy. Tandy greets her at the door. Rayna walks in. "So?" Tandy asks. "Last time we talked you were heading over to Deacon's to tell him you loved him. How did that go?" Rayna shook her head. "Tandy, don't pretend with me here." Tandy sat down. "What are you talking about?" Rayna rolled her eyes. "Please, I know you and daddy have been scheming to get Deacon out of town. I can't believe you didn't tell me about the Cumberland project after I spilled my guts to you." Tandy threw her hands in the air in defense. "First of all, that wasn't our plan. That just happened to be the perfect spot for the baseball stadium. And second of all, I did tell you!" Rayna threw her hands in the air, matching Tandy. "You never showed me the blue prints, you never mentioned that ya'll were going to demolish Deacon's neighborhood." Tandy took a deep breath. "You're right, we should've included you and I'm sorry."

Tandy grabbed Rayna's hand. "How's Deacon taking it? And where is he right now?" Rayna played with her hair. "Good, he's actually excited about it. He's at the studio with one of his session musicians." Tandy smiled. "Really?" Rayna nodded. "Yeah, he's been wanting to get out of that place for a while. Now he can." Tandy cocked her head. "So where does that leave you two?" Rayna smacked her lips together. "We're-" Rayna paused. "We're going to live together at the house until we figure everything out." Tandy wrinkled her forehead. "You sound unsure about that." Rayna sighed. "It's just so complicated." Rayna buried her face in her hands. "We want to be together, there's no doubt in our minds about that, but I know he doesn't want to live in Belle Meade. It's out of his element. Hell, it was out of my element. Still is. Do you remember how long it took me to readjust to that lifestyle after that apartment in Green Hills I lived in?" Tandy sat back. "So sell the house." Rayna looked at Tandy, confused. "What?" Tandy threw her hands in the air. "Sell the house, find something that fits you both. The girls adjusted to Teddy's new place, they'll be okay and you two deserve to start your life together after 20 years." Rayna smiled. "That all sounds logical but he won't go for it because his family is very traditional. They do things by the book, marriage, a house then kids." Tandy laughed. "I think ya'll got that a little backwards." Rayna laughed and hit her sister's leg. "Stop, it's not funny. I have to respect his family values and besides that, his mother is the sweetest lady I've ever met. She and I had a heart-to-heart and I just want her to continue to like me." Tandy sat back, thinking. "Who wouldn't like you, Rayna?" Rayna raised her eyebrows. "There's a number of people that don't like me." Tandy rested her head on her hand. "Well then, make her happy and get married. What are ya'll waiting for?" Rayna sighed. "I'm waiting for Deacon to ask me. It's not like this is new territory for us." Tandy sat up. "You could ask him. I mean I know it's not traditional but I'm sure it would impress his mother." Rayna laughed. "Oh boy. I don't know." Tandy smirked. "Rayna, you are the balliest woman I know." Rayna raised her eyebrows. "No, you are the balliest woman, with a big mouth, I might add." Tandy stood up. "Well then, I'll just have to talk some sense into Deacon. Find out what his problem is and why he hasn't asked yet. You said he was at the studio right?" Tandy turned and walked away. Rayna stood up and walked after Tandy, grabbing her arm to stop her. "No, no, no, you will not pry. I want him to ask me on his own terms. I just needed to vent." Tandy turned to face Rayna, crossing her arms and cocking her head. "Really Tandy, don't say a word to Deacon please." Tandy shrugged. "Fine."

That night, Rayna sat in her house at her piano. She started playing a few keys and then stopped in frustration. Deacon let himself in. "Hey Babe." He smiled. She faked a smile. "Hey." He holds his left hand behind his back. "I brought you a surprise." He holds out a toothbrush. "A toothbrush?" She laughs. "Not just any toothbrush, my toothbrush. I figure now that I'm going to be living here, I'm going to need a toothbrush and maybe a drawer to put my things in?" She nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good." He watched her sigh, placing her elbow on the piano and rested her head on her hand. He walked up behind her and rubbed her shoulder blades, kissing the top of her head. "What's going on?" She shrugged. "I don't know. I think I'm just tired. I didn't really sleep well when we were away." He sat down on the piano stool next to her and brushed her hair out of face. He smiled. "Because you missed me Darlin'?" She smiled a small smile. "Yeah I did and then last night, we made up for loss time." He brushed his thumb against her cheek. "That was fun wasn't it?" Rayna smiled. "Yeah, it was." He leaned in and kissed her. "I was thinking tonight we could sleep in the guest room." Deacon shook his head. "You don't have to do that." Rayna shrugged. "I know it's weird for you to be in the same bed that Teddy and I once shared and I completely understand. So let's just sleep in the guest room." He nodded. "Okay."

Shortly after, Rayna and Deacon climb into bed in the guest bedroom. She felt restless that night. He laid there on his back and she laid on her side, facing him. He had just about fallen asleep when she whispered his name. "Deacon." He mumbled, half asleep. "Huh?" She propped herself up on her elbow. "I've been thinking, maybe you were right." Deacon rubbed his eyes. "Right about what, Ray?" She stroked his stubble on his face. "About starting over, a fresh start." Deacon turned his head to face her and looked at her, confused. "I was thinking, maybe I should sell the house. That way we can have a fresh start in our own place. No bad memories to haunt us, just us, the new us." Deacon rubbed her arm. "I love the idea but this is where the girls grew up, we can't just up and move them out of their environment." Rayna snuggled in closer to him. "But Babe, they adjusted fine at Teddy's new place and we'll run it by them before we do anything." Deacon smiled. "The new us, in our own place." Deacon repeated. Rayna nodded, excitedly and rubbed his chest. "Sounds good right?" Deacon grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. She laid her head down on his chest and he stroked her hair. He was just about back to sleep when he heard her whisper his name again. "Deacon?" He sighed. "Mmhmm?" She kissed his face. "I love you." His eyes fluttered open. "I love you too." Deacon closed his eyes again until he felt her leave the bed. He opened his eyes. "Where are you going?" She walked towards the doorway. "The New Us, sounds like a nice song title, doesn't it?" Deacon covered his eyes with his hands and laughed. "You're gonna write at this hour?" She put her hand on her hip. "What's wrong with that?" He shrugged. "Nothing, it's just I thought you were tired and wanted to sleep." She smiled. "I did, until this idea came to me." He threw the covers off himself and stood up from the bed. "Where are you going?" She mocked. "I can't let my writing partner write by herself now can I?" She shook her head and led them out to the music room.


	9. Chapter 9

Deacon adjusted his stiff neck as his eyes begin to focus. He realizes they spent the night out in the music room. He sits up and sees papers all over the place from where they had been writing. His guitar lays close to him, he reaches for it and places it in a safer spot. Rayna hears him stirring and starts to adjust her stiff neck. "Morning." She says sitting up, her eyes squinting. "Morning." He says. She smiles. "You made it through your first night at Belle Mead." He chuckles. "Yeah I guess I did." He reaches for her and pulls her close. He kisses her shoulder and then kisses his way down her left arm. He grins. "What?" she asks watching him grinning up at her. "I was just thinking, maybe we should think about our next step since we talked about a place of our own." She snuggles in closer to him. She can't help but smile. "What are you saying?" He shrugs, intertwining his fingers with her left hand. "Maybe we should, eventually, someday, we should-" Rayna raises an eyebrow at him. "Deacon? Are you suggestin' we-" He takes a deep breath. He looks around the room and frowns. "Not here Ray. Remember the new us, with new memories. I don't watch you to remember our proposal being at your house you shared with your ex." Rayna sighed. "Okay, so-" She paused, thinking for a moment. "What does all this mean? Was that an unofficial proposal?" Deacon laughed as he grabbed Rayna's hand. "Unofficial proposal, now that sounds like the new us." He kissed the top of Rayna's hand again. "I like that." Rayna smiled. "Yeah? Me too." She bit her lip as she leaned in closer to him. Then she pushed herself up onto her knees and straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed her forehead against his. "We're unofficially engaged!" She said excitedly. "Darlin' hearing you say that makes me very happy, that and the fact we're this close." He places his hands on her butt and she giggles. She leans down and kisses him passionately. His hands start to slide under her shirt but she stops him by grabbing his wrist. "We have to pack for the second leg of the tour, remember?" He throws his head back on the couch and sighs. "Now?" She bits her lip. "Well-" She sees him smile. "We might have time for something real quick." Their lips almost touch when Deacon's cell phone rings. He sighs. "Rain check?" She asks, climbing off his lap. He nods his head and reaches for his cell phone.

"Hello?" He says. "Hey little Brother." Beth says into the phone. "How are you?"

"I think the better question is how are you? Are you and Rayna engaged yet? Mama told me she gave you Grandma's ring!" Deacon chuckles. Rayna excuses herself to go get packed and ready. "Are you spying on me?"

"No, why, are you engaged?"

"Not exactly, yet anyways." Beth sighs. "Oh no, did I interrupted the big moment?" "No, not exactly." "What do you mean not exactly? You better hurry up little brother." "I know, I'm-" he pauses. "Working on it."

Rayna reenters the room. "Listen I have to go."

"You better have some news next time I call, you hear?"

"Alright, deal." Deacon hangs up the phone.

They arrive in Oklahoma City. Once they unloaded their bags into their hotel room, Rayna takes Deacon by the hand and leads him down to the lobby of the hotel. "Will you please tell me where we are going, Darlin'?" She bit her lip, trying to hide her excitement. "We're going out on a date." He laughs. "A date?" She took a side step towards him, wrapping her arm around him. "Yeah a date, that's what couples do, you know?" He smirked. "Is that what we are? A couple?" She smacked his arm. "Yes." He shrugged his shoulders. "I thought we were past that phase. I thought we were like living together and bickering over who steals the covers at night." She laughed. "What, like an old married couple?" He nods his head. "Something like that." She smirks. "An unofficial engagement does not qualify us as an old married couple." He shrugs. "Well an unofficial engagement means we have way more sex than an old married couple. Speaking of which, I think we should just go back to the room and-" He smiled, watching her raise her eyebrows at him. "And what?" She asked whipping her head to face him. "And sleep." She laughed. "Right, because that's exactly what you had on that dirty little mind of yours." "You did promise me a rain check you know?" She rolls her eyes. "Come on." She continued dragging him by his hand, pushing the doors to the hotel lobby open.

Before they got very far down the street, there were flashes of cameras and people screaming their names. They were surrounded and couldn't see to move with the flashes. Rayna turned to Deacon. "Maybe you're right, maybe we should go back." Before they could escape, reporters were asking questions. "So ya'll are together?" Rayna plastered on a smile and nodded. "Yes, yes, we are." She squeezed Deacon's hand. The reporters shoved a tape recorder in Rayna's face and she was taken back by this. "Where are ya'll headed? How long have you been seeing each other? Is it true that you've been in love with each other for over 2 decades?" Deacon stepped in front of Rayna, shielding her from the reporters. "I have never loved anyone in my life more than this woman right here. So if you could all excuse us." The paparazzi stepped aside, as Deacon made a path for them, leading Rayna by the hand. "Thanks ya'll. We look forward to seeing you at the show." Deacon said as they made their way back to the hotel.

Once they were inside, Rayna linked arms with Deacon, looking up at him and smiling. "I can't believe we just did that!" Deacon looked at her with a puzzled face. "Did what?" They pushed the door to the elevator and waited for it to arrive. "Finally, we admitted we are together to the world." Deacon winced. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" The door to the elevator opened and they stepped in. Rayna sighed. "I've never felt so free and so in love with you. That was really sweet what you said about me." Rayna pressed her body against his. She reached her hand around the back of his head. "I meant every word." She smiled. "That might get you rewarded tonight." She leaned in and kissed him passionately. "You know tonight-" She says in between kisses. He kisses his way down her neck. "-is our unofficial engagement." He smiles at the teasing tone in her voice and then grinds his hips against hers, continuing to kiss her.

The door to the elevator opened and Rayna eagerly grabbed Deacon by the collar of his shirt, she pulled him close, kissing him the whole way down the hall. They reached her door and he pressed her up against it, kissing her neck. She wrapped herself around him and he pulled away. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Darlin' this would be a lot more fun, if you opened the door." She felt around her pockets for her key. "Oh." She smiled, inserting the key and opening the door. He twirled her around, shutting the door behind them and pushing her against the door. She ran her hands underneath his shirt and up his bare back. She once again wrapped herself around him, bringing her knee to his hip. He placed his hands on her butt, lifting her up into his muscular arms and carrying her over to the bed. He lays her down gently, pausing for a moment to take a quick look at her. "Happy Unofficial Engagement." She smiles. "I love you Babe. I love you so much." He leans closer to her. "I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

"Thanks again babe." Rayna drawled as her hairstylist exited the dressing room. She stood in front of the mirror analyzing every curl of her hair then smacking her lips together to make sure her lipstick was even. She had a short cranberry colored dress on that hugged her body so tight she thought her lungs were going to explode. The dress nearly shoved her boobs to her throat and her five inch silver heels made her lean against the counter to maintain her balance.

She watched as the door to the dressing room swung open. Deacon stepped in wearing his nice fitted jeans and a teal button down that brought out the color of his eyes. He sighed taking in her outfit. "Wow!" Rayna glared at him in the mirror. "How am I supposed to perform in this?" He smirked as he walked closer to tease her. "You could practice by giving me a private show." She smacked his arm. "Shut up." He winced. "Darlin' you're going to outshine those twenty-year-olds." She rolled her eyes knowing he was referring to Juliette. "Gee thanks."

He leaned in for a kiss but she pointed to her lips and shook her head. "Mmm mmm lipstick babe." Deacon nodded. Rayna grabbed his hand. "But you can hold me if you promise not to mess up my hair." She slowly took a step towards him, making sure she had her balance. She wrapped her arms around him. He kissed the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled away from her for a minute to face her. He placed his hands on her hips. "Gosh, you're so darn beautiful." Rayna smiled at him.

There was a knock at the door. "Is it that time already?" Rayna sighed. Normally this is where the tech. guy stuck his head in but the door didn't crack open. There was another faint knock on the door. Rayna grabbed a hold of the counter again to hold her up. "Come in." She yelled, watching the door slowly open. A blonde woman with a VIP pass around her neck cautiously stepped in and shut the door behind her. The woman bit her lip. "I'm sorry to bother you Ms Jaymes." The woman had a men's suit jacket draped over her arm. "Deacon you forgot this in the wardrobe room." Deacon froze for a moment like a deer in headlights then he shook his head. "I don't need that for the opening number." Rayna smacked his arm. "Deacon, don't be rude to the girl. You can leave your jacket in here and change with me." She raised her eyebrows, wrapping her arm around his neck, playfully smiling at him. Deacon took a deep breath, his attention still on the young girl. "Melanie, I think you should take the jacket back to where you found it." Melanie politely nodded her head and excused herself, shutting the door behind her.

Rayna looked at him confused. "What's going on babe?" Deacon wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead, shifting his weight on his feet. Rayna watched him then took a step back. "What is so important about the jacket?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing." Rayna slammed her hand down on the make-up counter. "Are you hiding something from me?" He tried grabbing her hands but she pulled away. "Darlin, please can we just drop it? We have a show to do." Rayna sighed. "Babe, just talk to me. Is it booze? Pills?" Deacon wrinkled his forehead. "What? God no, Ray." "Then what are you hiding in that jacket that you don't want me to see?" Deacon shrugged. "Nothing." Rayna rolled her eyes. "It's not nothing." There was another knock at the door, a tech guy stuck his head in. "You're on in 5 Ms Jaymes."

"Thank you. Ya'll are the best. Goodnight." Rayna waved to the audience as she made her way offstage. She pulled her earpiece off violently as she swore under her breath. "Whoa, whoa. Easy Rayna. Those cost a pretty penny." Bucky said, following her down the hall. Rayna reached her dressing room and grabbed the door handle to hold her up while she removed her shoes and threw them forcefully on the floor. Bucky stood back with his eyebrows raised. "Is there a problem?" Rayna sighed. "I can't fit in a size 2 dress when I'm a size 6." She huffed as she made her way over to the mirror. "I can talk to the wardrobe department about it." Rayna rolled her eyes. "Oh you mean Melanie?" She said with disgust in her voice. "Is this you having a diva moment or are you jealous Deacon's talking to her right now?" Her jaw dropped. "He's what?" Rayna sat down on the stool and looked at herself in the mirror. "What's going on Rayna?" Rayna shook her head. "I don't even know Buck. Deacon was so on edge tonight." Bucky stared back at her in the mirror. "You don't think he's back to drinking, do you?" Rayna shrugged. "I didn't smell anything on his breath but he acted really weird when Melanie showed up with his jacket and now he's talking to her? Do you think he's cheating on me?"

Tears began to form in her eyes. Bucky put his hand on her back. "I thought ya'll were engaged?" Rayna looked down at the ground. "Unofficially." Bucky nodded. "I think he loves you a lot and maybe you should give him a chance to explain." Rayna sighed unaware Deacon was listening on the other side of the door. "A big part of me loves him so much that I want to ignore the fact that he's hiding something from me but there's a small part that doesn't trust him. Maybe I should just call this whole engagement thing off for now. It's not like its official anyway and the public doesn't know." Bucky patted her on the back. "Are you sure that's what you want?" Rayna buried her face in her hands. "No of course not but I think it's what we both need. I thought we were over the secrets after everything with Maddie." Rayna twirled her stool to face Bucky. "Is there anything I can do?" He helped her down. "You can book another room. I think we both need our space right now."

Out in the hallway Deacon leaned up against the wall. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. After Deacon walked offstage during intermission, he had slipped the suit jacket on. He reached into the pocket of the jacket and pulled out the ring box his mother gave him. He opened it to admire the ring, then quickly snapped it shut and put it back in his pocket.


	11. Chapter 11

"What happened?" Tandy asked Rayna, sitting at a table of the hotel lounge in Louisiana. She swirled her wine in her glass before putting it to her lips to take a sip. Bucky had called Tandy to fill her in on everything that happened in Oklahoma. She knew her sister needed her so she had Bucky book her a flight out for the next tour destination. Rayna shook her head, setting her drink down on the table. "Daddy was right, Teddy was right, you were right. There's never going to be a happily ever after." Tandy took Rayna's hand in hers. "Sweetie, have you talked to him?" Rayna frowned. "Only when I have to onstage." Tandy sighed. "You can't avoid him, that's not going to solve anything." Rayna saw Deacon getting off the elevator and walking towards them. She started to squirm in her seat and Tandy noticed. "I asked Deacon to join us so you two could get everything out in the open." Rayna threw her hands in the air. "Tandy you said you weren't going to pry." Tandy crossed her arms. "This isn't me prying, this is me-" she paused. "Helping." Rayna rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm out of here." She stood up but Tandy grabbed her arm. "Stop, you're being ridiculous. He's coming." Rayna sighed and sat back down when Deacon approached the table.

"Hi." He said. "Hi." Rayna said matching his tone. Rayna started fidgeting with her hair and Deacon awkwardly put his hands in his pocket. Tandy watched and waited for them to interact with each other but neither one of them did. Tandy cleared her throat. "Deacon have a seat." Tandy offered. Rayna tapped her fingers against her glass, staring into it. Deacon rubbed his facial hair with his hand, staring at the ground. Tandy looked back and forth at both of them, neither making eye contact with her or each other.

"Well this is fun." Tandy piped up. She clasped her hands together and leaned forward across the table, ready to start engaging in conversation. She took a deep breath at the lack of conversation going on at the table then she smiled to herself as if she had a brilliant idea. "Hey, why don't we start by talking about the tour?" Tandy waited for one of them to talk but they both remained silent. Rayna briefly looked up at her sister. Tandy nodded her head towards Deacon, encouraging her to speak to him. Rayna shook her head and fidgeted with her fingernails, as if the nail polish was suddenly so interesting to her. Tandy smacked her lips together, getting frustrated. She sighed.

"Okay, how about dinner? Is anyone hungry?" Neither spoke. Tandy slammed her fists down on the table. "How about the fact that ya'll are parents and you're acting like children right now?" They both jumped. Deacon looked over at Rayna, briefly making eye contact with her and then she quickly fixed her eyes on her shoes. Deacon threw his hands in the air, looking at Tandy. "She doesn't even want to look at me because she doesn't trust me." Rayna quickly looked up and got defensive. "You act like you haven't given me a reason not to trust you!" Deacon got defensive right back. "Well it's kind of hard to talk to someone who accuses you of cheating and drinking." Rayna shakes her finger at him as if she is disciplining a child. "I gave you plenty of opportunity to tell me what was going on and you didn't." Deacon ran his hand through his hair. "I was going to talk to you after the show but then I find out that I have a new room number." Rayna smirks sarcastically at him. "Okay, well it's after the show, so talk."

Deacon opened his mouth to speak but he just sighed. Rayna crossed her arms. "Apparently you don't trust me either, otherwise you would've told me what you're so hell bent on keeping from me." Tandy scratched her forehead. "Come on ya'll let's calm down, take a deep breath." Tandy chimed in. Rayna rolled her eyes as she stood up. "I'm going to back to my room." Deacon closed his eyes and sighed again. "Rayna." He pleaded. Rayna turned to him with tears in her eyes. "All we ever do is hurt each other time after time." Deacon stood and gently grabbed her arm. He looked deep into her eyes. "Baby, that's not true." Rayna found herself getting caught up in the moment staring into his pleading eyes but she stopped herself, she shook her head and walked to the elevator.

Tandy threw her hands in the air. "What is wrong with you? Go after her!" Deacon shook his head. Tandy reached across the table for his wrist, she shook it and made him look at her. "What the hell is going on here Deacon?" His eyes stung with tears he held back. "I lost the love of my life again." Tandy cocked her head. "You haven't lost her yet." Deacon nodded. "She doesn't trust me, Tandy. I lost her trust and I lost her." Tandy swirled her wine again. "But why? Why doesn't she trust you?" Deacon buried his face in his hands. "Melanie from wardrobe walked in with my jacket and I froze, I didn't know what to do. Then Rayna starting going off asking me if I was hiding booze or pills. I heard her talking to Bucky, she thought I was cheating on her with Melanie." Tandy raised her eyebrows. "And?" He sat back. "And?" He repeated. "It's not true right?" Tandy sipped her wine. "Of course not. Rayna means everything to me."

"Then why did you freeze up when Melanie walked in?" Deacon sighed. "Inside my jacket, I had an engagement ring." Tandy sat up straight and gasped. "You were going to propose?" Deacon nodded. "I had reservations at the restaurant she was going to take me to the night before but we got sidetracked by the press. I had everything planned." Tandy frowned. "Oh I am so sorry but you have to tell her this. She thinks you're lying and all you're doing is trying to surprise her." Deacon shook his head. "I don't think it matters anymore. She already called everything off." Tandy threw her hands in the air. "Listen to me, Rayna has got a weak spot for you. She wants you just as much as you want her. Now go win her back Romeo." Deacon scratched his chin. Tandy swore. "You know, you two were made for each other, you're both stubborn. I'll go talk to her." Tandy stood up and started to walk over towards the elevators.

When Rayna got up to her room, her phone rang. She checked the called i.d. and it was Maddie. "Hey Honey." She tried her best to sound cheerful. "Hi Mom." Hearing her daughter's voice made her miss being home with her girls. "How are you my sweet girl?"

"I'd be better if you and Deacon were home. You're going to be home for my birthday right?" Rayna silently sighed, hearing his name made her sad. "Of course."

"I really want to have a pool party and a sleepover."

"Okay well, we'll talk about that."

"Can I say hi to Deacon?" Rayna looked around for an excuse. She didn't want to lie to her daughter. "Ya know what babe, he's downstairs right now but I'll tell him you called." Maddie sighed, sounding disappointed. "Alright I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." Rayna set her phone down next to her. She laid her head back on the couch, wiping the tears from her eyes.

There was a knock on Rayna's door. She decided to ignore it, but pretty soon the person on the other side of the door was knocking repeadedly, nonstop. Rayna swore as she got up to answer the door. "Alright, enough!" She hollered at Tandy who was on the other side of the door, with her hand over her mouth, trying to hide her smile. "You have to forgive Deacon." Tandy brust. Rayna rolled her eyes, holding the door open. "Come on, don't you have your own room and you own romantic life to worry about?" Rayna tried to shut the door but Tandy held it open with her hand. Rayna put her hand on her hip. Tandy marched passed her and closed the door. "You need to talk to him now!" Rayna threw her hair over her shoulder. "No, I'm mad at him! He's hiding something, remember?" Tandy quickly shook her head. "No he's not! You have to trust him!" Rayna crossed her arms. "And why should I?" "He told me everything." Rayna raised her eyebrows. "What?" Tandy grabbed Rayna's hands. "Sweetie, he's not hiding anything from you." Rayna looked at her sister confused. Tandy continued speaking. "If you don't trust him, then you should trust me." Rayna laughed. "Why is that?" Tandy smiled at Rayna. "Because I'm your sister."

Tandy spotted Rayna's cell phone lying on the couch. She walked over and picked it up. "Hey, give me that." Rayna reached for her phone but Tandy walked to the other side of the room. Rayna walked after her. "Tandy, what are you doing?" Tandy smiled. "Texting Deacon to tell him it's okay to come up." Rayna's eye grew wide. "What? No! I do not want him here." Rayna's phone buzzed. Rayna reached for it but Tandy held it away from her reach. "Too late, he's on his way up." Rayna ran her hand threw her hair. "How is this going to be any different than what we've already discussed downstairs?" Tandy shrugged. "You two will figure it out." She started to walk towards the door. Rayna shook her head. "Oh no, you're not leaving." Tandy put her hand on her hip. "I have to, otherwise I'd be prying." Tandy smiled, continuing to walk over to the door. "Very funny." Tandy turned to face Rayna before she opened the door. "I love you." Rayna sighed. "I will make you pay for this." Tandy smirked. "No you'll thank me tomorrow after you have the best make up sex ever." Rayna smiled even though she tried not to. "I have to go. Have fun babe!" She left and Rayna suddenly felt sick, not knowing how this was going to go.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all for the reviews, follows, favorites, etc. It means a lot! **

Deacon started to shove his cell phone in his pocket before heading upstairs but instead laid it on top of the dresser. He opened his closet and shifted through his clothing until he found the jacket with the ring inside the pocket. He sat down on the bed, nervously flipping the ring box open and shut. He took a deep breath and stood up to grab his phone off the dresser. He scrolled through his contacts until he found the right one then clicked call.

"Deacon!" Maddie answered.

"Is that Deacon? I want to talk to him!" Daphne said in the background.

"Hey girls."

"We miss you and mom so much!" Daphne said.

Deacon laughed. "Well I certainly miss you two a lot."

"Did mom tell you about the birthday party I'm planning? It's going to be a pool party and a slumber party." Maddie added.

"That sounds like fun."

"I'm glad someone agrees. Mom didn't seem too thrilled about the idea when I talked to her earlier. She actually sounded kind of sad. Is everything alright?" Maddie asked.

Deacon rubbed his facial hair, feeling guilty. "She probably has a lot on her mind."

"You should write her a song and cheer her up." Daphne added.

Deacon smiled. "That's a good idea. I was actually thinking, maybe-" He paused.

"Yes?" The girls asked in unison.

"Maybe if it's okay with you two, I might ask her to marry me." Deacon continued. He held the phone away from his ear, listening to the girls squeal.

"Are you serious?" Maddie asked excited.

"That would be so awesome!" Daphne beamed.

"Yes! Totally awesome!" Maddie added.

Deacon smiled. "Good because I really didn't want to do this over the phone but I think it's the right time."

"You mean about time!" Daphne giggled.

Deacon chuckled. "Yeah, well I'm heading upstairs to see her now so wish me luck."

"You don't need luck. Mom loves you! And we're finally going to be a family! A real family." Maddie exclaims.

Deacon's smile grows wider. "Thank you girls! I love you both."

"We love you too."

Deacon flips the ring box open and shut one more time. He opens his closet door again and grabs his jacket, placing the ring back inside the pocket and throwing the jacket on. Then he heads upstairs.

Knock. Knock. Pause. Knock.

Rayna's heart jumped when she heard the knock on the door. The knock that she knew Deacon was on the other side of the door. Not because Tandy told her he was coming up but because it was their special knock and she recognized it. A knock that was short and sweet. As she walked over to the door, her mind was flooded with memories of that knock.

_Rayna had been staying at Deacon's apartment after her father kicked her out of the house when she was a teenager. She had reoccurring nightmares of her father finding out where she was staying. She would wake up screaming and out of breath. Deacon rolled over on his side to comfort her. "Hey, it's okay, Ray. I'm right here." He pulled her closer and kissed her. He stroked her hair until her breathing returned to normal. _

_After a week of hiding out, he decided they were either going to starve or he was going to have to leave the apartment and go buy some food. "Deacon, what if he shows up while you're away?" She clung to him, not wanting him to leave. "I'm going to lock the door. Just don't answer it." He pulled her close and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Everything is going to be fine Darlin. Trust me." _

She sighed, replaying those words in her head. "Trust me." She wanted to trust him more than anything.

_Rayna sat nervously on the couch, shaking the whole time he was gone. She heard the door knob to the apartment creak. She quickly stood and grabbed one of Deacon's baseball bats and started swinging as the door opened. "Whoa! Whoa! Rayna it's me." The bags of groceries he was carrying were now scattered all over the floor. "I'm sorry, you scared me. I thought you were him." _

_After about the third time of nearly getting smacked with the baseball bat from entering his apartment, he decided to come up with a knock that only the two of them knew. _

Knock. Knock. Pause. Knock.

And there it was again. She grabbed the door knob to her hotel suite and opened it slowly. She bit her lip, trying to hide the smile on her face from thinking back to that time. "Hey I got your text." She nodded, knowing he was referring to Tandy's text. "Yeah." She stepped back and opened the door wider. "Come in." She offered.

She shut the door behind him. "Can I get you anything? A cup of tea?" He shook his head. "You could give me a second chance." Her eyes met his and she cursed under her breath for letting herself be so weak. She was mad at him, she didn't want to crumble into pieces, not in front of him anyways. She played with her hair, keeping herself distracted. "You can tell yourself you're not hiding anything, you can tell Tandy you're not hiding anything but I've seen you at your worse, Deacon and I know when you're hiding something. Maybe it's not liquor but there's something going on and you're not telling me. You nearly jumped out of your skin when Melanie showed up, what was I supposed to think?" Deacon's eyes stung trying to hold back tears. "I didn't wait 20 years for you to screw around behind your back."

Rayna let a tear stream down her cheek, quickly wiping it away. "Then what?" He nodded his head towards the couch. "Come here." He sat down close to her. "Do you remember when we were visiting my mom and she pulled me aside?" Rayna looked at him confused. She nodded her head. "Well she held onto this ring of my Grandmother's and she gave it to me to hold onto." Rayna sat up straight and took a deep breath. Deacon grabbed Rayna's knee, pulling her attention back to him. "That's what was in my jacket. I was going to-" "Purpose?" Rayna asked, her voice shaking and her eyes welling up with tears again. "Yeah, I had ran through it in my mind a thousand times of the perfect moment to ask and then when Melanie showed up, it was like she ruined everything I had planned for us. I realize now that it's not her fault. She didn't know any better and I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." Rayna closed her eyes. "Oh my God." She whispered. "You were really going to purpose?" Deacon smiled. "Yes, Ray, I love you."

She pressed her forehead against his. He reached his hands up to touch her face and wipe her tears. He tilted his head slightly and went in for a kiss. Her body shivered at his touch. Her hands slid under his jacket and around his back, pulling him closer to her. He grabbed her wrist and placed her hand in his pocket where the ring was. She stopped kissing him for a moment and looked at him. "Babe are you sure? After everything I accused you of you still want to be with me?" Deacon tucked her hair behind her ear. "As long as I have your trust, there is nothing I want more than to be with you." Rayna smiled and Deacon sighed. "So do you trust me?" He asked. "Yes, yes, I will never, ever doubt you again." Deacon smiled. "Good." He looked down at Rayna's hand still in his pocket. He nodded at her to pull it out. Her smile grew wider. She slowly opened the ring box and gasped. "Oh my God, Deacon. It's-" she paused to collect herself. "So beautiful." Deacon grabbed her hand and removed himself from the couch. He got down on one knee. "Rayna Jaymes, will you marry me?" She stroked his chin with her hand. "Yes!" He slid the ring on her finger. "It's so perfect!" She admired how it fit her finger just right. "I love you, Deacon Claybourne."

She pulled him back up on the couch and kissed him passionately. She ran her hand down the side of his body and back up, removing his jacket. She tugged at the bottom of her shirt and quickly removed that too. His fingers made a trail down her stomach and undid the button of her britches. Her hands ripped his shirt open before planting kisses on his chest. She pushed herself up and grabbed his hands, putting them on her body. She led him to the bedroom, removing clothing along the way. Once they reached the bedroom, he laid her down, reacquainting himself with her body again. It had been 5 days since they had been this close. It didn't take much before their bodies were responding to one another.

After, they laid on their backs, basking in their glory. Rayna lifting her hand to admire the ring. She rested her head on his chest. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Tandy was right, we have the best make up sex." Deacon smiled. "Tandy said that?" Rayna laughed. "She said you told her everything, she must've known I couldn't resist you." Rayna said looking up at him. He placed his hand behind her neck and kissed her lips. "I am kind of hard to resist." She giggled before kissing him again. "Yeah, you are." He rolled over on top of her, stroking her leg and listening to a moan escape her lips. "God I've missed you."

Once they were both satisfied, she played with the ring on her finger. "We should call the girls." He grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it. "I already did." She turned her head to face him. "What?" Deacon smiled. "I wanted their permission, to make sure they were okay with us getting engaged." She pulled him closer for a kiss. "You are so sweet. You thought of everything." She rested her head on his chest. "I just wanted everything to be perfect because I love you." She snuggled in closer to him. "I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

**I decided to write another short chapter after chapter 12.**

A week later.

Deacon and Rayna sat on the couch in the livingroom at the house making out when Maddie and Daphne walked in with Tandy. "I'm happy to have my parents together but you guys are so gross." Daphne giggled. "How do you guys breathe like that?" Rayna and Deacon both smiled. Tandy sat in the chair across from Rayna and Deacon. "Wait until the honeymoon." Rayna's eyebrows shot up. "Tandy!" Tandy shrugged. "What?" Rayna pointed to Maddie and Daphne. "Not in front of the girls!" Tandy smiled. "Sorry." Rayna turned her attention back to Maddie. "Maddie, Sweetie, we'll try not to embarrass you at your party." Daphne sighed. "That's all we ask." Maddie wrinkled her forehead, looking at her little sister. "Who says you're invited?" Maddie turned and walked upstairs. "Your friends think I'm adorable." Maddie stomped up the stairs followed by Daphne. "Fight nice girls!" Rayna yelled up the stairs before rolling her eyes.

Rayna reached over and grabbed Deacon's leg. Deacon let out a laugh, watching a playful smile come across Rayna's face. Tandy watched them before speaking up. "You guys really are gross." Rayna smacked her lips together, trying to contain herself. "Don't you have some place to be?" Tandy let her mouth drop open, pretending to be offended. "You have children upstairs." Rayna removed her hand from Deacon's leg and sighed. "She's right." Deacon said. Rayna gave him a pouty look. "Yeah I guess." Deacon played with Rayna's left hand. Tandy noticed. "So, have ya'll set a date yet?" Rayna shook her head. "No, not yet."

Ding Dong.

The doorbell rang. Maddie came flying down the stairs. "I got it! It's for me!" Daphne came running down after her. "I thought your friends weren't coming until later?" Maddie ignored her mother and ran to the door. Pretty soon, she walked in with Beth and Jean. Deacon smiled. "Mama? Beth? What are you guys doing here?" Deacon stood to greet them. Beth looked over at Maddie and Daphne. "These two here invited us." Rayna and Tandy walked over to hug them too. "That is so sweet, ya'll drove all the way here for Maddie's birthday!" Daphne giggled and Maddie nudged her. Rayna looked at her girls. "Girls? What are you up to?" Maddie bit her lip. "Okay so I might've told a little white lie." Rayna put her hand on her hip. "Maddie!" Maddie clasped her hands together. "I'm not having a birthday party, today anyways." Deacon looked at Rayna. "We decided to throw you guys an engagement party!" Dahpne said with excitement. "What?" Deacon asked surprised with a smile on his face. Rayna got teary eyed. "Ya'll are so sweet! Come here!" Rayna held out her arms to hug her daughters. Deacon bent down to hug them too. "It's about time son." Deacon smiled at his mother. "Congratulations you two." Rayna pulled Jean into a hug. "Thank you!" Beth hugged them both too. "Welcome to the family, Rayna." Rayna smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. She nodded her head towards the livingroom. "Let's get this party started shall we?" Daphne giggled. "We're waiting on a few more people." Deacon put his arms around the two girls. "You two are so sneaky. Thank you for planning all this."


	14. Chapter 14

"My baby!" Beth says running to the doorway to greet Scarlett and Gunner. She pulls Scarlett into a hug. "Hey Mama! My goodness it's so good to see you in Nashville!" Beth smiles as she hugs Gunner. "Nice to meet you Mrs. O'Connor." "Nice to meet you too. I can't believe how much success you've had in this town, well actually I can, you are my daughter after all. Success runs in our family." Scarlett giggles shyly. Rayna and Deacon walk up hand-in-hand behind Beth to greet Scarlett and Gunner. "It's all thanks to this lovely lady right here." Scarlett gushes pointing to Rayna. "Scarlett! Gunner! Thank you for coming." Rayna hugs them both as Deacon and Gunner shake hands. "Thank ya'll for having us. We can't stay long we have a gig at the Bluebird tonight." Beth gasped. "That is so exciting!" Deacon nods. "Very excited! Congratulations!"

Rayna motions for them to step away from the doorway as Tandy approaches them. "Why don't ya'll come in?" Scarlett gets wide eyed looking around. "Oh gosh! Wow! I can't believe I'm in Rayna Jaymes' house right now! This is so weird!" Gunner cleared his throat. "She means awesome!" Everyone laughed. Rayna wrapped her arm around Scarlett's shoulder. "Girl, we are fixin' to be family soon! You are welcome over anytime!" Scarlett blushed. "Oh dear, Rayna is going to be an Aunt. I have a lot to teach her." Tandy piped in. Rayna rolls her eyes. "I always wanted to be an Aunt. I've been watching you for years be the cool Aunt and now I get to be the cool Aunt."

Scarlett smiles. "Congrats by the way on getting engaged, I was beginning to think he'd never ask!" Deacon waves his arms in the air. "Hey, hey now! I was waiting for the perfect moment." Scarlett giggled. "It only took you 20 years." Deacon steps closer to Rayna and plants a kiss on her forehead. "It was worth the wait, wasn't it Darlin'?" Rayna nods her head as she flashes her ring. "That is beautiful!" Scarlett gushes. "Thank you! It was your Great Grandma's." Rayna turns her head to face Deacon, looking up at him she can't help but smile. "It's perfect." She leans in for a kiss. Tandy clears her throat. "Don't get them started, they are in their newly wed bliss and they're not even newlyweds yet." Everyone laughs, but Deacon and Rayna decided to ignore Tandy's remark as Rayna's hand grabs the back of his neck and his hand ruffles through her hair as they continue kissing. They pull apart and lead everyone into the livingroom. Beth pulls Scarlett and Gunner over to talk to Jean.

An older man's voice stops the chatter and everyone looks up. "Well if it isn't a party." Everyone turns their heads. "Daddy." Tandy says standing. Lamar nods his head. "Tandy." Tandy walks over to greet him, putting her hand on her shoulder and guiding him towards the other guests. "Did you bring it?" Rayna stands and approached the two of them. "Bring what?" Rayna asks. Lamar nods. "It's in the car." Tandy smiles. Rayna looks back and forth at them. "Are ya'll going to tell me or what?" Tandy grabs her sister's hand. "Just be patient, I'll go out to the car and get it." Rayna shrugs her shoulder, watching Tandy disappear.

She throws her arms around her father. "Thank you for coming Daddy." Lamar smiles. "I wouldn't miss it. Say how is my future son-in-law?" He asks seeing Deacon walking up behind Rayna. Deacon extends his hand. "I'm good sir." Lamar raises his eyebrows, looking down at Rayna's hand. "That's quite a rock you got there." Rayna smiles. "He did good." She plants a kiss on Deacon's cheek. "Pop pop!" Daphne yells, running and jumping into her Grandfather's arms. Maddie stood close behind, waiting for her hug.

Rayna grabbed Deacon's hand and led him back over to the couch. Rayna sat nervously, swinging her leg and biting her nails. Deacon leaned in real close and whispered in her ear while everyone around them was engaged in their own conversations. "Everything okay Darlin?" Rayna sighed. "I don't know. Daddy brought something and Tandy went to get it. I have no idea what it could be and I'm not so sure your family will approve of Daddy's little surprises because you never know with him." Deacon grabbed her knee, steadying it from nervously shaking. "I don't know. I think old Lamar has changed." Rayna bit her lip. "I'd like to think that too but Tandy's been gone for a while not. She was just running out to the car." Deacon leaned forward. "Maybe we should check on her. I could use some fresh air and a little alone time with you." Deacon grinned playfully. Rayna laughed and took his hand, letting him lead her out of the room.

They opened the door to the porch where Tandy and Bucky were standing after they jumped apart from kissing. Deacon looked over at Rayna who crossed her arms and smiled. "And we're the ones that are gross? The ones that are in our newly wed bliss?" Tandy smiled, putting her arm around Bucky. "Hey look who I found out here." Bucky smiled and awkwardly waved. "Hey Rayna. Deacon." Rayna shook her head. "Nice try." Tandy raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "So what are you two doing out here? The party for ya'll is inside." Deacon smirked. "We've been caught, Ray." Rayna grinned at him and then realized her sister was staring at her. "No, we came out here to find you and see what was taking you so long" Rayna pointed at Bucky. "Now we know." Tandy blushed. "So now that you know where I am, you can return to your party right?" Tandy grabbed Bucky's jacket collar pulling him close. Bucky smiled, leaning into her for a kiss.

Rayna cleared her throat. "Not before you tell me what you and Daddy are up to now." Tandy pulled away from Bucky and stepped closer to Rayna. "I was cleaning the attic the other day and I found two boxes with each of our names on them that Mom had set aside for the two of us. It had our first dresses, our first shoes, your first song you wrote, the old doll you used to drag around with you and-" Tandy paused. "And what?" Rayna asked feeling tears well up in her eyes with the mention of her mother. "There was a letter with her instructions." Rayna wrinkled her forehead. "What kind of instructions?" Tandy took another step closer to Rayna, she reached into her jacket pocket and handed Rayna the letter. Rayna looked up at Deacon with tears in her eyes. He nodded, encouraging her to read it. Rayna walked over to the steps and sat down before opening the letter. Deacon sat down next to her, putting his arm around her for support. Tandy knelt beside her and Bucky stood behind Tandy. She felt her heart shattering reading her mother's hand writing. The letter read:

"To my little star, Since the day you picked up your first guitar I knew you were determined to go after what you wanted, no matter how many obstacles you had to overcome. You are the most determined, strong and talented young lady I have ever met. These skills will help you go far in the music industry no matter what your daddy says. Your music is so inspiring, you will captive so many people through your powerful songs you have written and will continue to write. You'll probably even captive a man someday that will love music as much as you do. The one that will sing in the shower because he can't take his mind off of you. The one that will support you through every decision in your life especially your career. When you know he is the one, hold onto him and cherish every single moment. Most of all love him. Now, enough crying, go plan your dream day with the love of your life but before ya'll make that magical walk down the aisle together, there is something special in my jewelry box I want you to wear. You will know it when you see it. I love you so much baby! Love always, your biggest fan, Mom"

Rayna buried her head in Deacon's shirt and sobbed. "She believed in you!" Tandy said rubbing Rayna's arm as she wiped a tear from her own eye. "God, I miss her so much."

Deacon's mom stepped outside. "I was wondering where the happy couple went." She noticed Rayna was crying. "Oh Rayna, what's wrong?" Tandy nodded to Bucky to get his attention. She rubbed Rayna's back before leaning down real close to whisper in her ear. "Hey, I love you. We'll be inside." Tandy stood and led Bucky inside.

Jean sat down on the step next to Rayna. "What is it, Sweet Child?" Deacon pulled Rayna closer, smoothing her hair to calm her down. "Her Mama left her a letter for our wedding day." Jean gasped. "Oh Sweetie I am so sorry but I'm sure your Mama would've loved Deacon and I'm not just saying that because he's my son. Anyone with eyes can see how much ya'll love each other." Rayna managed a half smile. "Thank you. Thank you for being here." Jean grabbed Rayna's hand. "Listen, I know that I couldn't replace her but if you need any motherly advice on your big day I am here for you. You make my son happy and I would be more than willing to help you plan your special day, but only if I'm not over stepping of course." Rayna lifted her head off Deacon's chest. She pulled Jean into a hug and embraced her for a few minutes. "I'd like that! I think if my Mama couldn't be here she'd like you to help." Jean pointed to Rayna's heart. "Honey she is here with you every day don't ever forget that." Rayna leaned closer to Jean and hugged her again unable to speak or hold back her tears.

After Rayna collected herself, Deacon took her hand. "You ladies ready to head back inside. I hear there's a party going on in there." Rayna smiled. "I love you babe!" Deacon smiled back at her. "I love you." He leaned in for a quick peck on the lips. Jean smiled at both of them as they all headed inside. They continue to mingle with their party guests when Rayna's cell phone rang. She excuses herself and steps into the other room to answer it. When she hangs up and heads back into the livingroom, Beth, Jean, Scarlett and Gunner are saying their goodbyes to everyone. "Rayna, it was so good seeing you! We are getting ready to head out to see these two play at The Bluebird. If ya'll aren't busy later you should stop down." Beth shouts from across the room. Deacon notices Rayna holding her cell phone with a big smile on her face. "Actually, before ya'll go. I have a big announcement!"


	15. Chapter 15

Deacon stood frozen staring at Rayna. He wasn't sure what she was about to say but her smile made him go weak especially after holding her in his arms crying out on the porch. It was nice to see her happy.

Beth took her Mama's hand and guided her back to the couch. "Mama, you might want to sit down for this, it sounds important." Daphne jumped up from her chair with a big smile on her face. "Am I going to be a big sister?" Maddie rolled her eyes. Rayna laughed. "No, Sweetie." Daphne sighed and sat back down. "What's your news Rayna?" Lamar asked.

Rayna felt her heart suddenly racing, she glanced over at Deacon again and then back at their family. "Well Deacon and I have been talking for some time now about a fresh start in our own place and I thought this would be the perfect time to start looking. So I just got off the phone with a realtor and she's stopping by tomorrow to put this place on the market." Rayna glanced around the room in awkward silence, waiting for someone to say something.

"Wow that's great!" Beth beamed, breaking the silence. "Wait, we're moving?" Maddie asked with an attitude. Rayna looked at Deacon, hoping he would say something. When he didn't, she turned her attention back to the girls. "Well not right away but yeah hopefully soon we'll have a house of our own." Maddie crossed her legs, very adult-like. "But we already have a home." Daphne piped in. "Exactly, we've lived here our entire lives." Rayna sighed. "I know that Honey but-" Tandy cleared her throat. "Maybe we should all leave so the four of you can discuss this privately." Rayna shrugged her shoulders nervously. "Ya'll don't have to leave." She looked around the room at everyone still sitting in awkward silence. She felt Deacon's eyes on her and she smiled at him. "Deacon, you haven't said anything. What do you think?" Deacon rubbed his facial hair, avoiding her eye contact. "Deacon?" she asked again. He sighed, looking at her. "Ray, I think Tandy's right. We should probably discuss this privately." Rayna swallowed hard and nodded. "Okay?" She said, confused and hurt.

Beth, Jean, Scarlett and Gunner got back up to say their goodbyes. Beth walked over to Rayna with a sincere smile on her face. She could tell Rayna was upset by everyone's reaction. "Thank you again for having us! Maybe we'll see you at The Bluebird later." Rayna nodded shyly, hugging Beth. "Thanks Beth."

Scarlett walked over to them while Gunner was shaking hands with Bucky. "Congratulations again! And thank you for having Gunner and I over." Scarlett smiled, hugging Rayna. Rayna smiled. "I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of you two when we start working on your album." Scarlett blushed. "I can't wait!" Rayna watched as Gunner approached them. "Ya'll have fun tonight and play your hearts out."

Rayna noticed Jean and Deacon having a serious conversation. She watched Deacon hug his mother and then walk over to the two girls to sit down in front of them and talk. Jean walked up to Rayna and embraced her. "I really hope we'll see ya'll later." Rayna nodded. "Thanks again for everything." Rayna hugged Jean again.

The girls walked over to Rayna. She smiled, hoping Deacon talked to them and they would now be excited about her idea. "Mom, we'd like to go see Scarlett and Gunner play." Rayna sighed. "Girls, don't you think we should talk about everything?" Maddie crossed her arms. "Can't we talk another time? We want to see their set." Rayna bit her lip. "I don't know. I think you're both a little young to be going to a night club." Daphne rolled her eyes. "We never do anything fun." They both stomped away miserably.

Beth looked over at Rayna. "They're welcome to come, if it's okay with you. They can even spend the night. Besides, it'll give you and Deacon time to talk." Rayna nodded. "Keep an eye on them?" Beth smiled reassuringly. "Of course."

"Girls, your Aunt Beth has agreed to take you see Scarlett and Gunner play. You girls behave alright? No bad reports." Daphne and Maddie nodded. They all said their final goodbyes and left. Tandy, Bucky and Lamar left shortly after.

Rayna walked over to Deacon who seemed quiet. "Are you mad at me?" Deacon shook his head. "No, I want a fresh start with you, just like I've been telling you all along." Rayna threw her hands in the air in frustration. "Then why didn't you speak up and say that 15 minutes ago instead of giving me awkward silence?"

"Because I thought we agreed to tell the girls first." Rayna felt loss for words. "Well I-I-" Deacon interrupted her. "I know, you got excited and wanted to share the news with everyone. I get it." Rayna remained silent. Deacon leaned in closer, brushing the hair away from her face and smiled, hoping to make her feel better. "Hey, what is it?" Rayna shrugged her shoulders. "It just felt like you didn't really support me." Deacon pulled back. "What? Of course I support you Ray." Rayna raised her eyebrows. "It kind of felt like you left me up their alone and made me look like a fool in front of everyone." "Well I'm sorry if I made you feel that way but I think we should really get the girl's input before we make any big decisions." Rayna shook her head. "By we, you mean me." She stood up and got defensive. "Alright, I'll call the realtor back and tell her don't bother stopping tomorrow." Rayna picked up her cell phone from the coffee table. "Rayna." Deacon pleaded. "No, it's fine. We'll just live here, sleep in the guest room, talk to the girls, whatever. You can make all the big decisions from now on." Deacon stood up and Rayna put her hand on her hip. "Where are you going?" Deacon grabbed his jacket. "I'm going to watch my niece and her boyfriend play with the rest of my family." Rayna watched him slide on his boots. "Are you coming back?" Deacon shrugged as he reached in his coat pocket and pulled out his keys. "I don't know. I don't know how much more of you thinking you're all high and mighty I can take." Rayna marched over to him. "What's the supposed to mean?" Deacon looked around. "This, this house, this is you Rayna. This is who you are whether you want to believe it or not. You were born with the Bell Meade blood and it's so easy for you to put the blame on someone else rather than admitting you were wrong, that you screwed up." Rayna's jaw fell to the floor. "I do not do that! I only called the realtor because I thought that's what you wanted." Deacon sighed. "I do but not springing it on everyone especially Maddie and Daphne." He took a step closer to her. "Look, I love you but I have to go, my family is waiting." Deacon turned on his heels and slammed the door behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

Rayna swore under her breath as she heard Deacon start his truck and drive off. She replayed his words in her head. _"You were born with the Bell Meade blood and it's so easy for you to put the blame on someone else rather than admitting you were wrong, that you screwed up."_ She hated to think of herself as high society because that's exactly the lifestyle she wanted to get away from when she was a teenager. That's why she left home and found comfort in Deacon who was totally opposite of Bell Meade. She wanted to go after him to continue their little fight just so she could have the last word but that would only prove his point.

She paced for a few minutes in the kitchen before sitting down at the kitchen counter after pouring herself of a glass of water. She took a sip of the water and placed the glass back down on the table when the ring on her finger caught her eye. She played with it in deep thought.

If there was any reason to go after him that was it. The ring. The ring that symbolized their unconditional love for one another. _THAT_ was worth fighting for she thought to herself.

She checked the clock then grabbed her coat and purse and headed out the door. She pulled into the parking lot at The Bluebird that was packed, unable to find a parking spot. She took this as a sign as she swore again, replaying Deacon's words in her head. _"Ray, I think Tandy's right. We should probably discuss this privately."_ She could hear Scarlett and Gunner playing inside from the speakers outside the café.

She put her car in park for a minute, taking a deep breath and letting a tear escape from her eye. Then she replayed the conversation with him in the kitchen.

_"Where are you going?" _

_"I'm going to watch my niece and her boyfriend play with the rest of my family." _

_"Are you coming back?"_

_ "I don't know. I don't know how much more of you thinking you're all high and mighty I can take." _

_"Look, I love you but I have to go, my family is waiting."_

She heard the applause from the crowd inside. A little while later she watched as Deacon held the door open for Beth, Jean and the girls. The girls clung to his sides, wrapping their arms around him and smiling up at him. They all looked so happy. She couldn't hear what they were saying but seeing them all together made Rayna sad.

Daphne giggled as Deacon picked her up with one arm and wrapping his other arm around Maddie, pulling her close. He set Daphne back down and kissed her on the top of her head, then Maddie. They both hugged him one last time before climbing into Beth's car.

Deacon stood there talking to Beth and Jean until Scarlett and Gunner emerged from the café. He congratulated them again on their night. They all hugged him goodbye and as he started to walk over to his truck he heard the car door open.

Daphne ran and jumped into his arms. "Bye Deacon!" Maddie climbed out of the car after her, running to his side. "Hey, that's not fair! You don't get the last hug!" Daphne giggled. "Uh huh." Maddie shook her head. "Uh uh. I'm his daughter! He loves me more!" Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Hey girls, I love you both the same!" Daphne smiled up at him with that same smile that reminded him so much of Rayna. "But I'm your favorite right Deacon?" Maddie rolled her eyes. "You wish. Did you not hear me say I'm his daughter not you." Daphne stood on her tippy toes trying to get in her sister's face. "Well I will be when him and mom get married!" Maddie crossed her arms at Daphne's sad attempt to get in her face. "If they get married. They're fighting remember? That's why mom's not here."

Deacon felt guilty that the girls knew what was going on between them. "We're having a disagreement, that's all. Everyone has a disagreement. Didn't your parents ever disagree?" Both the girls nodded before Daphne spoke very matter-of-factly. She must've gotten that from Tandy, Deacon thought. "Yeah, that's why they're not married anymore, duh."

Deacon knew he had to keep the peace for the girl's sake. "Well that's not going to happen to your mother and I. We love each other and we'll get through this. It's nothing to worry about! You girls have fun with Grandma Jean, Aunt Beth and Scarlett. I'm sure Scarlett has some triple chocolate ice cream in her freezer." Both the girl's eyes lit up. They each hugged him one last time before heading back into the car. "Bye. Love you!" "Love you!" Deacon smiled. "Love you both!" He climbed into his truck and drove away.

Rayna put her car into drive and followed him. She pulled into his driveway behind him, letting the street light shine in on her. He climbed out of his truck and looked back at her. She climbed out of her SUV and shut the door. "Hey." She said, her voice low. "Hey." He said shutting his door. He didn't show any emotion instead he let her walk towards him. She faked a weak smile. "Did ya'll have fun tonight?" He shrugged his shoulders. She sighed. "I know your upset with me but can I come in?" He nodded, keeping his distance.

He walked up on the porch and unlocked the door, shutting it behind her. He flipped the light on and took his jacket off, hanging it on the coat rack.

She stood there awkwardly by the door. "I know you're mad as hell at me right now and you have every right to be. You wouldn't be here if you weren't upset. You would've come home." Her voice broke as she began to sob. "I just want to make sure that you haven't given up on us?"


	17. Chapter 17

The two of them stood in his livingroom. "Deacon tell me you haven't given up on us?" She repeated. Deacon ran his hand over his face. "Damnit Rayna why would you ask me something like that? I still have a place of my own for a few more days. Maybe I just needed to come here for tonight and start packing up somethings. Did you ever think about that?" Rayna noticed him keeping busy, avoiding her eye contact. "But that's not the only reason you came here is it?" Deacon shrugged. Rayna sighed before she spoke. "I get that I should've talked with you and the girls first."

He still avoided eye contact with her. "We all make mistakes, you're allowed to be human Ray but that's not why I'm pissed off at you. You think that you can cover up your mistake by pushing the blame onto someone else and you don't even think twice about it because you're all-" She raised her eyebrows. "High and mighty?" He looked up and nodded. "Yeah."

They stood there silent for a moment before Rayna spoke. She stood in the middle of the livingroom. "Honestly Deacon, I thought I was doing us a favor by calling the realtor. I didn't think of the consequences. I didn't think of the girls being disappointed. I wasn't thinking clearly at all when I made the phone call. All I was thinking about was spending the rest of my life with you and the girls in our home together. A fresh start just like we both wanted. Now the girls are mad at me and you're mad at me."

She sighed taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have come here." She held her left hand out. "But this ring means everything to me because it's from you and you mean everything and so much more, Deacon. Maybe you're right, maybe I've become accustomed to the Belle Meade lifestyle, maybe that is who I am but I want to change because I want to be with you." She took a step closer to him. "When you left angry I wanted to come after you and tell you that this ring it's us, it's our life together. It represents our love and it's worth fighting for."

She could feel the heat radiating off his body from standing so close to him. He reached his hand up to her face gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. His hand tangled through her hair and he pulled her close for a kiss. It all happened so fast, she didn't have time to think about what was happening. He kissed her with every ounce of passion and desire.

The kiss quickly tensified. His lips were hungry for hers. The more his lips devoured hers, the more her fingers traced his shoulder blades and curled into his hair. He pulled away and finally looked her in the eye. "What you just said, that's why I fell in love with you and I do appreciate you thinking of our future and I haven't given up on us."

She could hear her heart beating fast in her ears. She was so overjoyed that he hadn't given up on them. She pushed her body up against his and kissed him again. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight not wanting to let go. "I love you." She rested her head on his chest and squeezed him. "I love you too. I just think we need to take caution when we talk to the girls especially Maddie. You never know with these teenagers." Rayna laughed. "What?" he asked. "You thinking you know about teenage girls." He smiled. "Well I've known you since you were a teenage girl." Rayna smirked. "You mean before I was all high and mighty?" He licked his lips and laughed. "I'm sorry I said that."

She tapped her fingertips against his chest. "No, no it's okay because you know-" she teased. "Sometimes-" She kissed him as she unbuttoned his shirt. "Us high and mighty people have to be knocked down." Her fingertips traveled down his stomach slowly until they reached the button of his pants. She playfully smiled at him as his body started to respond to her touch. She slid her hand in his pants and whispered in his ear. "Waaay down." His breathing started quickening.

"Is that right?" he asked. She leaned in and kissed him. "Mmhmm." He was having difficulty speaking. "What-what if-" he said losing control. "that doesn't work." She giggled. "Oh I think it's working." He let out a soft laugh.

He parted his lips enough so her tongue could meet his. He loved the way she was taking control. She pulled away and planted kisses on his neck. "But-" she said in a low whisper. "If it doesn't work-" She planted a kiss on his bare chest. "Sometime we have to beg for forgiveness on our knees." She made a trail with her lips and tongue from his chest to his stomach, slowly lowering herself onto her knees and letting her mouth continue the action of her hand.

He shut his eyes. "You are-" He took a deep breath. "So hard to stay mad at." She flashed him a wicked grin before continuing on her knees. She briefly pulled away to shrug off her jacket onto the floor. He painfully squatted down next to her, pushing her backwards. He lowered himself on top of her, kissing her collar bone. His hands stroked her stomach before finding the hem of her shirt and slipping it over her head.

He kissed her cleavage and down her stomach inching closer to her panty line as she arched her back. His hands undid the button to her pants, pulling them down to her ankles with one shift movement. His thumb played with her panties before pushing them aside letting his mouth and tongue provide Rayna with pleasure this time.

"Deacon!" He knew she was ready. He kissed his way back up her body, stopping at her breasts. He felt her fingernails ruffle through his hair. He leaned down closer kissing behind her ear but letting his hand slid up her thigh. She knew he was teasing her, making her wait patiently for the thrill. He knew how to get her worked up. Her hand slid down his back and curved around his hip until it reached in between his legs. She grasped him with her hand again, listening to him moan against her neck. She smiled. "Two can play this game babe."

He reached for her wrist and wrapped his fingers around hers while his other hand was at work cupping her breast. She grinned as she moved her leg up and down slowly against his, teasing him.

She laughed watching his face change colors. "Who's in control now?" Without warning he enter her taking her by surprise.

After she laid sprawled out over him. "We really need to fight more often." He chuckled. "That was-" he paused. "We were-" She nodded. "That was our incredible make up sex." She inched closer to him. "Now I think it's time for that newly wed bliss Tandy was talking about." She straddled him and started another round.

Later he pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her. "If that was newly wed bliss, what happens after we really get married?" She giggled. "Then we go on our honeymoon." He chuckled. "What do you say we set a date real soon?" She smiled as she stroked his stubble on his face. "I can't wait to be yours." She squirmed closer to him and kissed him. "All yours." He smiled back at her. "Maybe after everything settles we can talk to the girls and start looking at dates."

"You mean after we pack?" He cringed. "Oh right, we still have to do that." She smirked. "I knew that's not why you came here." He chuckled. "Well this right here-" he pointed between the two of them. "Is the only good memory in this room I want to remember this place by. I'm ready for our fresh start together. So let's get those daughters of ours onboard."

She pulled him closer for a kiss. "I love you." "I love you." She sat up. "If we're going to get anything accomplished we should probably start packing." He sighed. "Not yet." He kissed her again. She smiled. "Yes now besides the floor isn't that comfortable." He laughed. "That's not what you were saying a few minutes ago." She playfully rolled her eyes, offering him her hand. "Come on. Where are all the empty boxes to put this stuff in?" He shrugged. "I don't really feel like packing anymore." He playfully smiled at her. She playfully glared at him. "Deacon." He smirked matching her tone. "Rayna." She crossed her arms over her chest. "We're not seriously staying on the floor all night. You have to get up at some point."

"Darlin if I get up off this floor I am taking you into that bedroom. We can pack in the morning." She laughed as she helped him off the floor and then he dragged her by her hand down the hall to the bedroom.

In the morning, Deacon was the first to wake up. He rolled over on his side towards his nightstand, grabbing his phone and searching something on the internet. He felt her stir next to him and quickly placed his phone back on the nightstand. She snuggled in closer to him. She rubbed the tip of her nose against his cheek. "It's packing time." He laughed as he placed his hand on her cheek turning his face and kissing her. "It's too early for that." She giggled. "I bet it's not too early for this." She rolled over on top of him, kissing him. "Mmm no, never too early for that." He let his hand slide to her inner thigh.

Once they finally decided to get out of bed and get dressed, they began packing. They packed the dishes in the kitchen first and started in on the livingroom when they realized they were getting low on boxes. "Guess we have to stop for today, we're almost out of boxes." He walked over placing his arm around her waist, pulling her against his body. He smiled. "More time for us." He said before he kissed her. "Babe, we only have a couple more days before they demolish this place." He cupped her face in his hand. "That's a couple more days I could be spending with my beautiful fiancé."

She smirked. "We are spending time together-" she paused. "packing." He laughed. "That's not what I was thinking about." She bit her lip. "I know but once we get everything packed and moved, we can spend some time planning our wedding, talking to the girls about a new place, your mom and sister are in town for a few more days. We can spend some time with them."

"You're making it really hard on me to focus on packing with your hair thrown up like that and that old t-shirt of mine you're wearing." She wrinkled her forehead, looking down at her outfit. "You think this is attractive?" He nodded. "I think it's sexy." She laughed. "Well then why don't I make it easier on you. I will run out and grab more boxes that way you can focus on packing." He frowned. "You're leaving?" "I'll be right back." He nodded. "Alright."

She smiled playfully at him. "I should probably change before I go anywhere." She removed his t-shirt she had been wearing and tossed it towards him, exposing herself. His eyes traveled down her body. "You know you shouldn't be doing this to me right now?" She cocked her head. "Doing what?" She smirked. "Walking around here naked." She let her hair down and fluffed it. "I'll try to keep it low key." He grinned at her. She made her way into the bedroom.

He counted to 10 in his head before he sprinted down the hall into the bedroom. Before she had time to hook her bra, he grabbed it and through it on the floor along with his own shirt. He kissed her neck wrapping his arms around her. She smiled.

"Deacon I have to get dressed. We need boxes." He continued kissing her. "Just a few minutes." Her hands played with his belt. "Well I guess a few minutes wouldn't hurt."

A half an hour later, she redressed herself. She planted a kiss on his lips. "I'll be back. I love you." He grabbed her hand pulling her back. "I love you." He kissed her one more time before letting her go.

He walked out on the porch and watched her drive off. He returned inside and picked up his cell phone and returned to the page he had been on that morning before Rayna woke up. Then he scrolled through his contacts and dialed a number. "Hey Bucky. It's Deacon." He said into the phone. "Listen, I have a favor to ask of you."


	18. Chapter 18

"Rayna! I hope you don't mind we're here. Scarlett had to work so we thought we would swing by and see if there was anything ya'll needed help with." Beth said standing in Deacon's livingroom as Rayna came through the door carrying empty boxes. She placed the boxes down on the floor and placed her purse, keys and her phone on the coffee table. Rayna smiled. "No I'm glad ya'll are here. He needed some inspiration to start packing, right babe?" Deacon smiled back at Rayna. "I was going to get there eventually." Jean shook her head. "Always been a procrastinator." Deacon walked over to Rayna and gave her a quick peck. "Somethings are worth procrastinating for." Maddie looked over at Daphne. "They're back to being gross again."

Ring Ring Ring.

Rayna's cell phone rang. Daphne picked it up off the coffee table and checked the caller I.D. She handed the phone to her mother. "It's Uncle Bucky." Rayna sighed. "Again? He's already called me twice about going to dinner with a bunch of the label's executives. How many ways can I say no?" Rayna ignored the call and placed her phone back down on the coffee table. "Maybe he's calling to tell you about Aunt Tandy." Maddie suggested.

Rayna put her hand on her hip. "What about Aunt Tandy?" Daphne smiled. "Uncle Bucky proposed to her." Rayna's jaw dropped open. "What? When? How did ya'll hear this?" Maddie pulled her phone out of her pocket. "She sent me a picture of her ring this morning." Rayna frowned taking Maddie's phone out of her hand to look at the picture more clearly. "I never got a picture this morning."

Rayna picked up her phone and texted Tandy. The message read: 'Engaged?' Tandy immediately replied back: 'Yeah…about that..' Rayna's fingers quickly typed back: 'I want details. Meet me at Deacon's?' Tandy replied: 'Be there shortly babe'

Maddie returns to packing. She picks up a photo and studies it. "Deacon is this you performing at the Bluebird?" Deacon walks over to Maddie to look over her shoulder at the picture. "Yes it is. That was my first gig there." Maddie smiles up at him. "I hope I can perform there one day." Deacon smiles back at her. "You will. You're so talented, Darlin'." Maddie places the photo down. "Seeing Scarlett perform there last night was amazing! Must be it runs in our family." Deacon pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head.

Daphne walked over and picked up the picture of Deacon. "Who's that girl performing with you?" Deacon looked up at Rayna. "That's your mama." Daphne raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Mom you were really pretty in this picture." Rayna smiled. "Well thank you Sweetheart." Deacon smiled wide at Rayna. "She still is really pretty."

Maddie placed the photo in a box to be packed away. "Is there anywhere else we can pack so we don't have to watch you two be all lovey dovey?" Jean laughed. "I think it's great they're in love." Rayna walked over to Jean and gave her a hug. "Thank you Mama Jean." Maddie rolled her eyes. "I guess it's great but not in front of us you know?" Everyone laughed. "There are some old records I think you girls would have fun going through in the other room that still need to be packed if you'd like." Maddie nodded. "Thank you!" She gave him a hug and took Daphne into the other room.

Rayna's smile grew wider. "What?" Deacon asked. "Maddie is really coming around. I think she's pretty close to calling you dad." Deacon blushed. "Really?" Rayna nodded. "Those girls think the world of you, just like Scarlett does." Beth said. Deacon smiled bashfully. "It's true!" Jean said as she continued speaking to Rayna. "You know last night outside the Bluebird, Daphne said once ya'll get married Deacon would be her dad too?"

"That is so cute! They really look up to you babe." Deacon scratched his facial hair. "That's a good thing I hope? Now that I'm sober I guess it's a good thing right?" Rayna walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his chest, then she looked up at him. "It's a great thing! I love you." "I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her. "Okay lovebirds, back to packing." Rayna nodded. "Right. Packing." She grabbed an empty box. Deacon shook his head and smiled. He couldn't believe how much in love with her he was and knowing the girls were coming around made it that much better.

They continued to pack until Tandy and Bucky showed up. Rayna met them at the door. "Hey Rayna I need to talk to you." Bucky said. "Not now Bucky. I need to catch up with my sister." Rayna pulled Tandy out on the porch alone.

She grabbed Tandy's hand to admire her ring. "Congratulations!" She hugged her sister. Tandy smiled. "Thank you!"

Rayna had a brief look of hurt on her face. "Why didn't you tell me?" Tandy sighed. "I didn't want to take away your limelight. You and Deacon are newly engaged and I want you to have your special day. You've been waiting a long time for this, Sis. I want you to be the center of attention." Rayna smiled. "But yours is a big deal too. I mean it's Bucky! He's a great guy! I'm happy for you both."

Rayna sat down on the porch step. "Come here. I want to hear all about it. When did he propose? And how and where? Spill!" Tandy sat down next to Rayna. "Last night at your party." Rayna gasped. "What?" Tandy nodded. "Right before you and Deacon came looking for me." Rayna smiled with tears in her eyes. "That's why you wanted to get rid of us so quickly."

They both laughed. "Well-" Tandy bit her lip. "Yeah." She smiled. "Well I am so happy for you and I'm not going to let you be so modest about it. We're going to celebrate! You helped Deacon and I celebrate our engagement now it's your turn. I know you had a hand in helping Maddie and Daphne plan everything so let me plan something for you."

Tandy sigh. "All my friends are into politics not engagement parties. Besides that with the Cumberland project underway I don't have a lot of time to plan anything big. Maybe we could do some wild and crazy for a night before we both are two old married women." Rayna slapped her sister's knee playfully. "Who are you calling old?" Tandy laughed. "As long as you keep smiling like that, you will be young forever." Rayna sighed. "It's all because of Deacon you know? He brings out the best in me. And the girls are perfect. We're all a family, just like I've always wanted! It's finally coming true!"

Tandy grabbed Rayna's hand. "Well I am so happy for you!" Rayna gave her hand a squeeze. "I am so happy for you too!" Rayna smiled. "What do you say we go out to Tootsie's? We'll have a few drinks, maybe dance on the bar?" Tandy laughed. "Now that's what I'm talking about. Who do you think would want to join the Wyatt sister's fun?" Rayna hugged her sister. "I'm sure Beth would join us." "That would be fun but isn't she leaving soon?" Rayna nodded. "Clear your schedule for tonight. Daddy will understand." Tandy nodded.

Rayna stood up and peaked her head inside to get Beth's attention to step outside. She joined them on the steps. "We are planning a bachelorette night for Tandy and would like to invite you to join us." Beth smiled. "That sounds like fun but I didn't exactly bring any clothes to go out in." Rayna smiled. "Come over to my house and we'll make you look like one hot babe ready to hit the town." Beth laughed. "I'd be the only bachelorette." Tandy put her around Beth's shoulder. "Then we need to find you a man honey." They all laughed. "If you're up for the challenge I'm in." Rayna grabbed Beth's hand. "Do you trust us?" "Well you both have really good men so yeah I trust you." Rayna nodded then grabbed Tandy's hand in her other hand. "Good, tonight is going to be a great night, ladies." Tandy lifted her hand in the air. "Amen sister."

They returned inside and packed a few things more things up. They decided to call it a day and head back to Rayna's. Later that evening, Rayna rummaged through her jewelry. Deacon stepped in to check on her. "How's it going in here ladies?" Beth looked over at Rayna. "I'm going to give you two a moment." Rayna smiled and nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you for watching the girls tonight." He smiled. "Anytime Darlin. You just be careful out there tonight."

"Bucky is going to be our designated driver don't worry." Deacon placed his hands on her hips, pulling her close. "I'm not talking about driving, I'm taking about all those men that are going to try to pick up my beautiful lady." Rayna laughed. "They can try but there's only one man for me." Deacon smiled. "Good." Deacon leaned in and kissed her.

His hand found the zipper to her dress and he started pulling at it. Rayna pulled away. "Tandy is going to be here soon." His hand slide down her back to her butt then lifted her leg to his hip. His hand slipped up under the dress. "I know I just wanted to remind you how beautiful you are."

Rayna giggled. "Thanks. Maybe if we decide to turn in early we can continue this where we left off." He nodded. "I'll be waiting." She pulled him closer one more time. "I love you!" "I love you Darlin'." She headed for the door as he watched her. "Hurry back!" She turned around to give him one last kiss and found Beth. Tandy was there by the time they got downstairs.

The three ladies walk into Tootsie's. Tandy pushes her way through the crowd to the bar and Beth follows close behind. Rayna starts to follow but feels someone grab her arm. "Hey aren't you Rayna Jaymes?" Rayna smiles politely and shakes her head and keeps walking through the crowd. Tandy hands her a shot. "To three sexy ladies having a night of fun." "Cheers!" Beth says before chugging the shot. Rayna downs hers. "I've been spotted." "What?" Beth asks confused. "She's been recognized." Tandy yells over the music before the song switches to one of Rayna's. "Come on ladies, how about a song?" The guy says holding the mic on stage. "Rayna Jaymes is here everyone." People start flocking to her wanting their picture with her.

Rayna looks over at Tandy. "Do you want to leave?" Tandy asks. Rayna sighs. "Tonight was supposed to be about you!" Tandy shrugs. "It's okay, we can leave." Rayna grabs Beth and Tandy's hands and stands up. "We said we were going to have a night of fun, so let's make the most of it shall we?" She pushes her away through the crowd, leading them up to the stage. "Rayna where are we going?" Rayna points to the stage. "To sing. It'll be just like when we were 17." Beth bits her lip. "I don't know about this." Rayna glances back at Beth. "Girl, we need to get you another drink. We need to get you a drink AND a man and that is exactly what we are going to do."

Back at the house the girls are practicing their guitar. Bucky is sitting at the kitchen counter while Deacon pours them both a glass of water. "I don't know if I can lie to her." Bucky says. "It's not lying Buck, it's a surprise." Bucky takes a sip of his water. "Remember what happened last time you tried to surprise her? She accused you of cheating on her." Deacon shrugs. "I know but she said she would never doubt me again."

"Well I already made up an excuse about a dinner with the label's top executes but she didn't fall for it." Deacon sat up straight. "We'll have to come up with something better." Bucky shook his head. "You could just tell her."

"I'm going to surprise her!" Bucky sighed. "Just be careful because Rayna hates surprises." Deacon nodded. "I know that's why I have to make this one good. So are you going to help me or not?" Bucky took another sip of his water. "You know I want to see you two happy but what if this backfires? Are you sure you want to risk everything?"

Later that night, Rayna returns home. The girls are in bed and so is Deacon. She climbs in bed with him and smiles. She plants a kiss on his bare back. He starts to stir. He turns over on his other side to face her. "Hey." He smiles half asleep. "Hey." She smiles back. "Did ya'll have fun?" Rayna nods. "Did Beth get back okay?" Rayna laughs. "Beth is in good hands tonight." She slides her hand down his side. "Speaking of hands." She slides closer to him, kissing him. "Are we picking up where we left off?" Deacon smiles, pushing her hair away, kissing her. He starts to roll on top of her but pulls away rolling to his back, thinking about the conversation in the kitchen with Bucky. She rolls back on her side. "What's wrong?"


End file.
